


Two Makes a Home

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff with a hint of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Of all the things Juuse expects from attending college, the one he doesn't expect is meeting the man of his dreams...who just happens to be his professor.





	1. Juuse

**Author's Note:**

> A very special shout out to SuperDarkRose for sending me down the Pekka/Juuse rabbit hole and for being a great listener/muse for me while I've been writing this fic. You so totally rock!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing this ship so be gentle. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Edit: There have been a couple of moodboards made that were made based on this fic! Check them out [here](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/post/174511854328/matskreider-fic-aesthetic-2-two-makes-a) and [here](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/post/176001809513/mari999-ao3-two-make-a-home-by-hawkeye-squared)

**_“For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.”_**  
 ** _― Stephanie Perkins, Anna_** and ** _the French Kiss_**

 

 

“Whoa! You look like shit, dude!”

Juuse looks up and glares at his longtime friend, Miikka, leaning against the science building of Nashville University. “Fuck off. It's too early for me to come up with the perfect insult right now and you definitely deserve one.”

Miikka snorts. “Yes, I am fully aware of how early it is as well as how much of a morning person you are not which leads me to wonder why the hell you signed up for an early morning class in the first place.”

Juuse yawns and runs a hand through his already sleep-mussed hair. “This was the only class time available when I signed up. Apparently, this professor is an extremely popular one and space in his classes fills up quickly.” he groans woefully. “I don't know how I'll be able to stay awake for a two-hour class!”

“Well, lucky for you, I came prepared.” Miikka holds out a thermos. Juuse takes it and opens it, sniffing at the contents and almost moaning at the familiar scent.

“Coffee! Oh my God, Miikka I could kiss you!”

Miika laughs and reaches over to playfully ruffle Juuse’s hair. “I'll take a rain check on that. Right now, we should probably head in before we’re late.”

Juuse hums happily as he takes a long swig of coffee and follows Miikka inside the building. The hallways are quiet at this early hour with only a handful of other students heading off towards their respective classes.

Miikka stops in front of his biology lab and claps Juuse on the shoulder. “Good luck with your class. Try not to fall asleep and embarrass yourself.”

“You're so hilarious,” Juuse deadpans before turning and stalking away, ignoring Miikka’s laughter that follows him down the hall. As he’s walking, he stuffs the empty thermos into his bag and pulls his schedule out to find out where he needs to be. He’s too busy looking at the sheet of paper, he doesn’t see the figure coming out of a nearby room and crashes into them.

He lets out a yelp of surprise and would have fallen on his ass if a pair of hands hadn’t grabbed a hold of his arms, keeping him steady.

“Thanks,” Juuse mumbles, his face burning with embarrassment. He mentally curses himself for not paying attention and looks up to meet his savior’s eyes to thank him but the words die on his tongue. Standing in front of him is the gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes on.

“Are you alright?” The man asks with the faintest hint of a familiar accent. Juuse swallows hard and nods, unable to look away from the man’s stunning blue eyes.

“I-I’m fine. Thank you,” he stammers. He clears his throat and smiles sheepishly at the man. “Sorry for running into you.”

The man chuckles and smiles down at Juuse, the corners of his eyes crinkling. The sight is enough to make Juuse’s heart race and butterflies to flutter in his stomach. “It’s okay. Just watch where you’re going next time.” With one last heart-melting smile, the man turns and walks down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

Juuse’s knees give out, forcing him to lean against the closest wall, his legs shaking slightly. He curses softly and squeezes his eyes shut. _‘Way to make a fool of yourself,’_ his brain unhelpfully points out. Juuse shakes his head and takes a deep breath, forcing himself to forget the handsome stranger, the feel of his strong hands on his arms and the deep shade of blue of the man’s eyes.

After taking several deep breaths, Juuse manages to gather his wits about him and straightens. Glancing once more at his schedule, he quickly makes his way to his class.

 

* * *

 

 

He eventually finds the right classroom and steps inside where he hears someone calling his name.

“Juice! Over here!”

Juuse turns his head and looks around the classroom to find the source of the voice, grinning when he sees his longtime friends, PK and Ryan, sitting near the front of the room. He makes his way down the aisle and sits down in the empty seat next to PK.

“What are you two doing here?” he asks as he sets his bag down on the floor at his feet. “I didn’t think that physical therapy would have been something you were interested in.”

“Are you kidding? This class is babe heaven! Someone needs to be the patient to these fine honeys.” PK exclaims. Ryan rolls his eyes and looks at Juuse with an exasperated expression, both of them familiar with their friend’s antics. Juuse laughs and the three of them talk quietly amongst themselves while they wait for class to begin.

A door at the front of the room opens and Juuse looks up. When he sees the man stepping into the room, his heart stops. He watches with bated breath as the man sets a briefcase down on the desk and turns to write his name on the whiteboard. Juuse gulps nervously as the realization sets in that the professor of this course is also the gorgeous man he had collided with that morning.

“Juuse? Are you alright?” Ryan asks, his brow furrowed in concern. Juuse nods and forces himself to look at his friend and smile.

“I’m fine. I’m still trying to wake up,” he lies. Ryan doesn’t look convinced but he lets it go, turning his head to the front of the classroom to focus on the professor. Juuse swallows hard and does the same, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach when the professor turns to face the class and meets Juuse’s eyes.


	2. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse makes a lasting impression on Pekka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to Jess for being the very best cheerleader a girl could have. I couldn't have done this without you, doll! 
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Pekka finishes writing his name on the board and turns around to introduce himself when he notices the boy sitting in the front row. The very same boy with the sweet smile who had run into him in the hallway. Judging by the matching flabbergasted expression on his face, he knows that the boy remembers him and their brief encounter.

Clearing his throat and dragging his gaze away from the boy, Pekka gives the class a friendly smile.

“Good morning. My name is Professor Rinne. Welcome to Introduction to Physical Therapy.” Pekka opens his briefcase and pulls out a stack of papers. As he’s passing them out, he continues speaking, “Here is the syllabus for the class. It contains important dates and supplies you’ll need to acquire. It also has my office hours should you need to set up a meeting with me.”

Once all the papers have been passed out, Pekka sits on the edge of his desk and looks around at all of the students. “Now, does anyone have any questions for me before we get started?”

When no one raises their hand, Pekka nods and tells them to open their textbooks to the first chapter. After giving a lecture during the first hour, Pekka gives them all an assignment to work on and takes a seat behind his desk. As his eyes move over each student, he finds his gaze drifting to the boy in the front row. Glancing down at the seating chart in front of him, he sees that the boy’s name is Juuse. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips when he sees the Finnish name, the thought making Pekka’s chest warm with familiarity.

He looks up again and immediately finds himself meeting Juuse’s eyes. The boy’s cheeks flush adorably and he gives Pekka a shy smile. The sight awakens something in Pekka that he hadn’t felt in years: desire. Before he can return Juuse’s smile, the boy looks away and focuses on his paper once more. Pekka frowns and looks down at his desk, his eyes unseeing, as he tries to ponder what it is that seems to be drawing him Juuse. He shakes the thoughts away and stands to finish lecturing, forcing himself to keep his gaze away from Juuse.

 

Two hours later, Pekka dismisses the class, reminding them of their reading assignment before turning to gather his belongings. As he’s closing his briefcase, he hears a throat being cleared behind him.

“Yes?” he asks before turning and finding Juuse standing behind him, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Mr. Saros, yes?”

The boy nods. “Call me Juuse, please,” he replies, smiling up at Pekka before switching to speak in Finnish. “You’re Finnish, yeah? I think I can hear a hint of it in your voice.”

Pekka can’t help but chuckle softly and give Juuse a wry grin. “Caught that, did you? My, aren’t you a clever boy.” As he says this, Pekka notices the way Juuse’s eyes darken and the small hitch of his breath. The sight is enough to cause highly inappropriate images to pop into the forefront of his mind. He shakes his head to dislodge the thoughts and focuses on his student.

“Was there something you were needing, Juuse?”

“Um, no! I mean, I was just...Um, I wanted to say…” Juuse’s cheeks flood with color as he continues to stammer, “I’m just really looking forward to your class, Mr. Rinne.”

With one last shy smile, Juuse turns and leaves, casting one last glance over his shoulder before disappearing out into the hallway. Once he’s gone, Pekka sinks down into the nearest chair and stares at the spot Juuse just occupied, one thought on repeat in his mind:

_This boy is going to change my life somehow, for better or worse._

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day as Pekka is walking across campus to head home, he sees Juuse sitting beneath a large oak tree with a couple of other boys from his physical therapy class. Pekka slows his steps and watches as Juuse throws a wad of paper at one of the boys, Ryan if he’s remembering correctly, and giggles when it’s thrown back at him. From his spot several feet away, Pekka can hear Juuse’s laugh and the sound of it warms something in his chest.

Pekka shakes his head and quickly walks away, the sound of Juuse’s laugh following him like a specter.

The next morning, Pekka is writing that day’s assignment and reading on the whiteboard when he senses someone behind him. He turns and can’t stop himself from smiling when he sees Juuse.

“Yes, Juuse? What can I do for you?” he asks.

“Um, I...I was wanting to ask a question about the homework assignment,” Juuse replies, nervously running a hand through his hair. Pekka nods and motions to the paper in Juuse’s hand.

“Let’s see it.”

While Pekka is explaining the problem, he can’t help but be completely aware of how close Juuse is standing next to him. He can smell a hint of citrus when Juuse ducks his head and writes down what Pekka is telling him. When he looks back up, he smiles at Pekka, his blue eyes bright.

“Thank you, Mr. Rinne,” he says before turning and heading to his desk. Pekka remains rooted to his spot next to the whiteboard. He chances a glance in Juuse’s direction and sees the boy is staring at him. When he realizes that Pekka is looking at him, he quickly looks away and pretends to read his textbook.

Pekka sighs and turns back towards the whiteboard to continue writing the class’s assignment.

_'He’s your student, Pekka. Forget about him.’_ No matter how many times he tells himself this though, he can’t seem to make his brain listen to reason. He takes a deep breath and turns to start class, forcing himself to avoid looking in Juuse’s direction.


	3. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out causes hidden feelings to come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

The first couple of months of the semester, Juuse finds himself falling into a routine: get up, go to classes, fantasize about his physical therapy professor, eat, work a shift at the school bookstore, head back to the dorm to do homework and eventually fall asleep, sometimes to thoughts of his physical therapy professor. Nights like those tend to end up with him tangled in his sheets and harder than steel. Thankfully, Miikka is an early riser and has already showered and left by the time Juuse’s alarm goes off so he’s able to take care of his dilemma in peace.

 

One evening, Juuse is on his bed studying for one of his midterms when the door to their dorm flies open and Miikka comes in, PK and Ryan close behind.

 

“Juice!!! Get dressed. We’re going out!” PK grins as he flops onto Juuse’s bed next to him, knocking a stack of notecards onto the floor.

 

“You guys go ahead. I’m just going to stay here,” Juuse replies as he climbs off the bed to pick up the index cards.

 

“No can do, Juicy. You’re coming with us and we’re not taking no for an answer,” PK replies as he plucks the cards out of Juuse’s hand and tosses them back onto the floor. “You’ve been studying nonstop for the last two weeks! You need to get out! You need to get laid!!!”

 

Juuse glares at his friend. “I fail to see how that’s something you need to worry about,” he retorts. At the matching expressions of shock on his friends’ faces, the fight goes out of him and he sighs. “Sorry. I guess I have been a bit of a hermit lately.”

 

Ryan walks over and slings an arm around Juuse’s shoulders. “All the more reason for you to go out with us! Come on! We’ll even buy the first round!”

 

PK snorts. “What’s this about ‘we’? This is all you, Joey!” he says as he gets up from Juuse’s bed and walks over to the small closet in the corner. “Now, what will our sweet little Juice wear tonight?”

 

Juuse’s eyes widen in horror and he darts across the room to block PK’s path to the closet. “No! No way are you picking my clothes out.”

 

Miikka and Ryan both burst out laughing while PK stares at Juuse with mock hurt. “Why? You always look fresh when I pick your clothes out!”

 

“Are you kidding me? The last time you dressed me, I was wearing a hideous green shirt with a blazer and I looked like an idiot.”

 

“He’s got a point there,” Miikka says between giggles. “That outfit gave me a headache.”

 

“I still have nightmares about that outfit,” Juuse adds, looking at PK with a stubborn scowl.

 

PK huffs in annoyance before moving away. “Fine! Wear your boring clothes! See if I care!” he declares before dramatically flopping back onto Juuse’s bed. Smiling to himself, Juuse turns and digs inside his closet for something to wear that won’t hurt anyone’s eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, the four of them are squeezed into their usual booth at a bar not far from the college. PK is regaling them with a story about a date he had recently while Juuse sits quietly, staring at his untouched beer.

 

“Hey! Isn’t that Professor Rinne?”

 

Juuse is pulled out of his thoughts by Ryan’s comment. He looks towards the door of the bar and his heart skips in his chest when he sees their physical therapy teacher walking in while talking with another man. He looks closer and places the man as the athletic director of the school, Roman Josi.

 

‘What are the odds?’ he thinks to himself as he watches the two men make their way to a table in the back. Juuse lets his eyes wander over his teacher, taking in the perfectly tailored button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing muscular forearms, and the snug trousers that manage to show off the professor’s fit body. The thing that really stands out to Juuse, though, is the pair of glasses Mr. Rinne is wearing. Somehow, they make him look even more gorgeous, the frames managing to accent his blue eyes perfectly. Flickers of the dirty dreams he’s been having ever since the beginning of the semester pop to the forefront of Juuse’s mind and he has to quickly look away. He picks up his glass of beer and chugs it down in two deep gulps, trying to get rid of the images in his brain.

 

“Damn, Juicy! Are you thirsty or something?” PK whistles in surprise. Miikka frowns.

 

“Take it easy there, Juuse. You know you don’t hold your liquor well,” he murmurs in Finnish to his friend.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Juuse replies before scooting out of the booth. “I’ll get the next round.” Before anyone can speak, he hurries off and makes his way to the bar. While he’s waiting for the bartender’s attention, he keeps sneaking glances at the table in the corner.

 

Just then, Mr. Rinne looks over and meets Juuse’s eyes, surprise briefly coming over his features before his expression softens. He nods once in Juuse’s direction, giving him a small smile before turning his focus back on the man sitting with him.

 

Juuse presses a hand to his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his palm just from his professor smiling at him. ‘I am in so much trouble,’ he thinks to himself. ‘Out of all the people at this school, why did I have to fall for my professor?’

 

As soon as the bartender gives him his drinks, he carefully carries them back to the table and hands them out. He ignores Miikka’s glare as he drinks his half his beer in one gulp.

 

“What has gotten into you?” Miikka hisses into his ear in their native tongue so PK and Ryan can’t hear them.

 

“Nothing,” Juuse replies, trying to shrug nonchalantly as he takes another swig. “I was just thirsty is all.”

 

“Yeah? Well, you better slow down or you’re going to regret it in the morning.”

 

Juuse turns his head and retorts, “What are you, my mother?”

 

Miikka is silent for several seconds before turning to join in the conversation with Ryan and PK, pointedly ignoring him. Juuse stares at his half-empty mug and forces himself not to look at Mr. Rinne. He shakes his head and finishes the rest of his beer before getting up from the table to get something a bit stronger to help take his mind off of his gorgeous teacher.


	4. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pekka is lectured by a friend and accidentally overhears a secret confession from a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant wave of thank yous go out to Jess: my muse and my love! Thank you for helping me shape this fic into what it is today!
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly so any mistakes leftover are mine.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into the open coaching position?"

 

Pekka sighs and shakes his head at the same argument he's had with his oldest friend. He pinches the bridge of his nose and grumbles, "How many times are you going to ask me this, Roman?"

 

"Until you stop being a stubborn bastard and take the job," Roman replies with a smirk. "You know that you're the perfect man for the position! Why don't you just accept it?"

 

"You know why." Pekka runs a hand through his hair and stares at the tattered drink specials list in front of him without really seeing anything. A hand reaches out and squeezes one of his. He looks up and meets Roman's concerned eyes.

 

"It's been almost ten years, Peks. When are you going to move on?" Roman sighs and sits back in his seat, regarding Pekka with a serious expression. "So you came out as bi and were forced off of your old team? Times have changed since then and no one is going to bat an eyelash at a bisexual coach." When Pekka opens his mouth to protest, Roman cuts him off. "You know I'm right."

 

Pekka stares at Roman in silence, turning this idea over in his head. After a few seconds, he says quietly, "Can I have more time to think about this?" He holds a hand up when he sees Roman's eyes light up with hope. "I'm not saying yes. You should still keep looking for other options while I consider this."

 

"That's all I'm asking for," Roman replies. He grins at Pekka before waving down a passing waitress. While Roman's occupied with ordering drinks, Pekka gets up from the table and makes his way to the back and stepping into the bathroom. He stares at his reflection, seeing a tired man staring back at him. Maybe Roman is right. Perhaps he should just accept the coaching position...but what about teaching? He's happy where he is now. _‘Are you really?'_ A voice whispers in his head. He shakes his head and turns the faucet on to splash cold water on his face.

 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom slams open and two men stagger inside. Pekka has just enough time to recognize one of the figures as Juuse before they both disappear into an empty stall. Soon, the sound of someone vomiting echoes in the otherwise silent room and Pekka winces.

 

A soft voice can be heard between bouts of retching, murmuring in Finnish. "I told you not to drink that much, Juus. What were you thinking?"

 

"He's so pretty, Miikka," Pekka can hear Juuse slurring in the familiar language of home. "Why does he have to be so pretty?"

 

Pekka's ears perk at this, his interest growing as he continues to eavesdrop on the conversation happening a few feet from him. _‘Who could Juuse be talking about?'_ He finds himself wondering.

 

"Why does he have to be my teacher? My pretty Finnish teacher!" Juuse laments before retching again.

 

Pekka's heart drops to his stomach. _‘He couldn't be talking about me. Could he?'_ Before he can dwell on this further, he hears a toilet flush and the door to the stall being unlatched.

 

"Stay here, Juuse. I'm going to get you some water."

 

Pekka quickly spins back around and focuses on the water going down the drain in the sink in front of him while the stall door opens and someone walks out. Once they're alone in the bathroom, he turns the taps off and dries his hands before dampening a couple of paper towels with cold water. He slowly turns around and sees Juuse sitting on the floor of the stall with his head in his hands.

 

"Are you okay?" Pekka asks softly in Finnish. Juuse's head snaps up and he stares up at Pekka in shock.

 

"M-Mr. Rinne? What…How...Oh God!" he stutters before covering his flushed face with his hands again. Pekka's heart twists with worry when he hears soft sobs coming from the boy. He slowly steps closer and kneels down in front of the stall, wincing when his knees crack in protest.

 

"Here," he murmurs softly, holding out the damp paper towels out. Juuse's hands slowly lower and he stares at Pekka with bleary, tear-filled eyes. He hesitantly reaches out and accepts them before he self consciously wipes the vomit from his chin, pointedly avoiding Pekka's eyes.

 

Before Pekka can say anything else, the door to the bathroom opens again and Juuse's friend enters, holding a glass of water and a handful of napkins. He pauses when he sees Pekka and narrows his eyes at him.

 

"Can I help you with something?"

 

Pekka slowly rises and steps away from the stall. "I was just leaving," he replies, shooting a sympathetic glance at Juuse before stepping around the boy and exiting the bathroom. When the door swings shut behind him, he leans against the wall and runs shaking hands over his face, trying to get the image of Juuse's sad eyes and drunken confession out of his mind.

 

Later, while he and Roman are finishing up their drinks, he glances up to see Juuse's friends all but carrying a very drunk Juuse out of the bar. The last thing he hears from Juuse before he walks out is the boy slurring a love song in Finnish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr/Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/@Hawkeye_Squared)


	5. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Juuse, the morning after brings two things: A hangover from hell and a sweet surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Grammarly. Any other mistakes are mine.

Juuse opens his eyes and immediately regrets the decision. His head is pounding, his mouth feels like it’s stuffed with cotton, and the room is way too bright for his liking, not to mention slightly spinning. He groans and rolls over, swallowing the bile that makes its way up his throat as he tries to recall what happened the night before.

“Morning, sunshine.” Juuse slowly lifts his head from the pillow and sees Miikka sitting on his bed across the room, smirking at him. “There’s some Tylenol on your nightstand. Something tells me you need it.”

“What time is it?” Juuse rasps as he slowly sits up with a wince, bringing a hand up to clutch his aching head.

“It’s noon and time for you to get your ass up,” Miikka replies as he folds his arms across his chest and watches as Juuse picks up the two pills and swallows them down with a swig from the water bottle that was sitting next to them. “Now, as much as I love to say I told you so, do you care to tell me what the hell your problem was last night?”

Juuse looks over at Miikka and frowns. “What are you talking about?” Miikka rolls his eyes.

“Don’t act stupid, Juus. You got so drunk that PK and Ryan had to help me drag your ass back here.” Miikka eyes Juuse suspiciously. “Not to mention that you kept talking about, and I quote, ‘your pretty Finnish teacher’.”

Hearing this, Juuse’s heart leaps into his chest and his stomach roils unpleasantly. “I...What?” He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to recall any details from last night. Suddenly, he remembers one memory comes to the forefront of his mind. “Oh, God.”

“What?” Juuse opens his eyes and looks at his friend with terror.

“Was there a man in the bathroom last night?” Miikka frowns and ponders this for a few seconds before nodding. Juuse gulps and whispers, “What did he look like?”

Miikka scratches the back of his head and replies, “Um, he was tall and blond. I think he was wearing glasses. Why?”

“Oh, God!” Juuse cries and drops back onto his bed, pulling his pillow over his face. A few seconds pass before the pillow is yanked off and he finds himself looking up at Miikka.

“What the hell is your problem, Juuse? You’re acting like a lunatic!”

Juuse swallows past the lump in his throat and whispers, “The man from the bathroom last night? I’m pretty sure that was him.”

“Him?” Miikka frowns before realization dawns on him. He stares at Juuse with shock. “Wait! That was the pretty Finnish teacher?” When Juuse reluctantly nods, Miikka leaps to his feet. “Holy shit, Juuse! Do you think he heard…?” Juuse can only nod in response. They sit in silence for several seconds before Miikka speaks, “You know what you’re going to have to do, right?”

“Drop out of school and move out of the country?” Juuse moans miserably.

“No. You have to go talk to him. Tell him that he misheard everything and that you were talking about someone else.”

Juuse snorts and glares at Miikka. “Yes, because there are so many Finnish teachers wandering around on campus. Don’t be stupid.”

Miikka returns Juuse’s glare and retorts, “Stupid was getting drunk and declaring your love for your professor while said professor is in the room!”

“Just...leave me alone for a while,” Juuse mumbles in defeat before rolling onto his side, facing away from Miikka. He hears him mutter something under his breath before the door to their dorm opens and closes and Juuse is left in painful silence. He curls up into a ball and closes his eyes as the first tears start to roll down his cheeks.

A few hours later, after crying himself to sleep, Juuse finally finds the strength to get up and take a shower. As he’s standing under the spray, he begins to figure what exactly he’s going to say to Mr. Rinne. So far, nothing comes to mind.

He goes back to his room and gets dressed. With shaking hands, he picks up his physical therapy binder and pulls out the syllabus to look for Mr. Rinne’s office hours. He glances at his watch and sees that his professor will be in his office for another thirty minutes. He sets the binder down and takes several deep breaths. When he finally manages to slow his pulse and stop the slight tremor in his hands, he grabs his bag and leaves the dorm to head to the science building...and quite possibly his doom.

* * *

 

When he arrives at Mr. Rinne’s office, the door is slightly ajar. Juuse takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out and knocking.

“Come in.”

Juuse closes his eyes and murmurs a prayer under his breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the office, softly closing the door behind him. Mr. Rinne looks up from his paperwork and his eyes widen beneath his glasses. “Juuse? What a pleasant surprise,” he says once he recovers from his shock. He takes his glasses off and gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Um...I...I’d rather stand,” Juuse mumbles as he stares at his feet.

“Alright. What’s on your mind?” Mr. Rinne asks, a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

Juuse bites his lip, his breath starting to come out in uneven pants as tears well up in his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut and forces the words out, “I wanted to a-apologize.”

The room is silent for a few moments before Mr. Rinne responds, “Apologize for what, Juuse?” Juuse hears a chair squeak and nearly jumps in surprise when a pair of hands come to rest on his shoulders. His head snaps up and he finds himself face to face with his professor.

“What are you apologizing for?” Mr. Rinne repeats, his eyes soft with worry.

Juuse sniffles and looks down at his feet once more. “I, um, I know you h-heard me last night. I-in the bathroom,” he says quietly. He feels Mr. Rinne’s grip on his shoulders tighten briefly. A few seconds pass and there’s still no response to his confession. Juuse tearfully whispers, “Mr. Rinne? P-please, will you say something? Kick me out of class or...or yell at me or whatever it is I deserve.”

“Juuse. Look at me.” The command is spoken softly in Finnish. Juuse slowly lifts his eyes and meets Mr. Rinne’s. Before he can say anything, Mr. Rinne slowly brings a hand up and cups Juuse’s flushed cheek. “I won’t accept your apology.”

“W-what? Why?” Juuse’s heart is thundering in his chest. Instead of answering him, Mr. Rinne leans forward and kisses him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Main: Hawkeye-Squared; Hockey Centric: Pekkas-Angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated since they feed the muse and keep her happy. <3


	6. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short but you know how the saying goes: Short but sweet. <3 The next few chapters shouldn't be as short so, hopefully, that makes up for this one.
> 
> Beta'd by basic Grammarly.

As soon as he presses his lips to Juuse's, Pekka knows he's crossed a line that he can't ever uncross. Yet, he also knows that he is doing so with no regrets. He slowly pulls back and looks down at Juuse whose eyes are closed and lips still slightly parted. 

"Juuse?"

At the sound of his name, Juuse slowly opens his eyes and stares at Pekka with awe. "You...I thought you would hate me," he whispers. Pekka shakes his head and leans forward, pressing his forehead against Juuse's.

"Quite the opposite, actually," he murmurs as he brings a hand up and threads his fingers in Juuse's hair, smiling to himself when he finds that the dark strands feel as soft as they look. "You've been on my mind since the first time we met.

Juuse tilts his head back and looks up at Pekka with wide eyes. "M-Mr. Rinne?"

"Pekka."

"What?" Juuse asks with a confused frown. Pekka smiles and continues running his fingers through Juuse's hair.

"Call me Pekka," he says, his eyes twinkling. "When we're alone that is. It's still Mr. Rinne in class."

"Pekka," Juuse murmurs almost reverently to himself. Just hearing Juuse say his name causes desire to coil in his stomach. "So...What happens now?" he whispers as he nervously licks his lips and steps closer to Pekka. 

"That all depends," Pekka replies, unable to take his eyes off of Juuse's lips. "What do you want?"

"I...I want you," Juuse admits, looking up at Pekka with a sheepish smile. "All of you."

Pekka grins and is about to kiss Juuse again when there's a sharp knock on the door. Both men jump apart as if they've been electrocuted. Pekka clears his throat and calls out, "Come in."

The door opens and Roman steps inside. He glances from Pekka to Juuse and back again, a look of curiosity on his face. "Is this a bad time?" he asks.

"N-no. I-I was just leaving," Juuse stutters. He picks his bag up from the floor and, with one last glance at Pekka, rushes out of the office, shutting the door behind him. 

"What was that about?" Roman asks as he takes a seat in front of Pekka's desk. Pekka runs a hand through his hair and sits back down behind his desk. 

"What are you talking about?" he replies as he picks his glasses up and slides them back on. Roman snorts.

"That kid looked guilty. Was he trying to get extra credit in your class by offering to sleep with you?"

Pekka's eyes dart up and he looks at Roman with a startled expression. "I...Excuse me?" 

Roman stares at Pekka for a few seconds before he bursts out laughing. "I was kidding, Peks. Relax." 

"Ah." Pekka takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something." When Pekka doesn't respond, Roman continues, "Since we're still looking for a coach, our hockey team hasn't been able to hold practices."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Roman rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Peks. You know damn well what this has to do with you."

Pekka shoots a glare in his friend's direction. "What about the assistant coach? That's why he's there," he retorts. 

"You and I both know that you could run circles around that guy, both literally and figuratively," Roman replies. He shakes his head and stares pleadingly at Pekka. "Please, Peks. Help me out here. You're the only one I trust to not only do this but to do it right."

"Jesus, Roman." Pekka tiredly rubs his eyes and sits back in his chair. "Why are you pushing for this so badly?"

"Come on, Pekka. I'm pushing the issue because you know you're the right man for this job. You're just too damn stubborn to accept it!" He gets to his feet and places his hands on Pekka's desk. "What is it going to take to get your ass out of the classroom and onto the ice where you belong?"

Pekka stares sullenly at Roman for several seconds, trying to come up with a retort but finding none. He rolls his eyes and picks up a stack of papers from his desk. "Fine. I'll do it if it'll get you out of my office."

Roman grins triumphantly and ruffles Pekka's hair. "You're a lifesaver, Peks!" he says as he heads to the door. "Practice starts at 5 this afternoon. See you there!" Without waiting for a response, he walks out of the room leaving Pekka glaring at the spot where his friend had stood. Leaning back in his chair, he runs his fingers over his lips, remembering the way Juuse's felt against them. A smile creeps across his face and he gets back to grading papers, mentally counting down the hours until he sees Juuse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared; Pekkas-Angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)!


	7. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing puts a person in a good mood quite like a kiss from your biggest crush and Juuse is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by basic Grammarly.

The next morning, Juuse wakes up before his alarm goes off. His mind racing with thoughts of Pekka and the joy at getting to see him again. He hums happily as he gets ready, ignoring the glares of the others in the communal bathroom as he brushes his teeth. When he gets back to their dorm room to get dressed, he's singing to himself. Miikka, who is usually a morning person, growls and throws a pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Juuse! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Ooh, someone is grumpy." Juuse teases. Miikka lifts his head and glares at his friend.

"Juuse, I love you, but if you don't shut up, I will have to strangle you."

"Awww, I love you too, Miikka," Juuse sing songs as he heads to their closet to get dressed. As he's looking for his favorite shirt when the door opens and PK and Ryan walk in. Juuse glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "What are you two doing here?"

Miikka groans and mutters a few choice words in Finnish before plopping his pillow over his head. Ignoring him, Ryan and PK sit down on Juuse's bed.

"We were headed to that coffee shop off campus and wanted to see if you were interested in coming with," Ryan says, watching as Juuse continues to root around in his closet.

"Yes. Get him out of here before I have to murder him!" Miikka pleads, his voice muffled from the pillow still covering his face. Ryan ignores him and studies Juuse closely.

"You're awfully chipper this morning."

"He's right, Juice," PK chimes in. "I don't think I've seen you this perky before noon. You're usually acting like the Grinch, especially before you've had coffee."

Juuse's cheeks flare with heat. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replies as he finally locates the shirt he was looking for. He quickly pulls it on before turning to face his friends. "Now, I believe you said something about coffee. Let's go."

PK and Ryan exchange a look before shrugging. "Whatever you say, Juice. Now, hurry up. We don't want to be late to Rinne's class."

At the mention of Pekka's name, Juuse's heart skips a beat and his mind flashes back to the kiss in Pekka's office. Biting back a smile, he slips his shoes on and follows his friends out of the dorm.

 

* * *

 

Coffee in hand, the three of them walk to class. Juuse tunes out Ryan and PK's argument about a hockey game they had watched the night before and lets his mind drift to thoughts of the previous morning in Pekka's office: the way Pekka's lips felt on his, the look of longing he saw in Pekka's expressive blue eyes, the sensation of Pekka's fingers in his hair.

"Juice! Earth to Juuse!"

Juuse blinks several times and turns to see PK and Ryan looking at him strangely. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"What is going on with you, Juus? You've been acting weird for the past few days," Ryan points out as he leans against the wall and studies Juuse closely. PK tilts his head and looks Juuse over as well before he grins.

"Wait! You totally got laid, didn't you?" PK crows. He elbows Ryan in the side and says, "Look at that boy and tell me he doesn't have that ‘just got laid' glow."

Juuse can feel his face flood with heat and he quickly looks away. "No. That...that's not...I mean…" he takes a deep breath and tries again. "I haven't done...that."

"But something must have happened." PK steps closer and wraps an arm around Juuse's shoulders. "Tell us about him. Does he go here?"

"I…" Juuse finally looks up and the words die in his throat when he sees Pekka unlocking his office door. "Hold that thought. I have to ask P-, I mean, Mr. Rinne something." Before either boy can respond, Juuse takes off down the hall. When he gets closer, Pekka looks up and smiles when he sees him.

"Mr. Saros. How are you this morning?" he asks kindly, his eyes flicking over Juuse's shoulder to where PK and Ryan are standing and watching them with interest. "Is there something you were needing?"

Juuse resists the urge to move closer to his teacher. Instead, he asks softly, "I, um, can I come by and see you? Later?"

Pekka's eyes roam over Juuse's face for a few seconds before he responds, "I'll have office hours this afternoon. Why don't you come by then?"

"Okay. I...I'll see you then," Juuse whispers, giving Pekka one last smile before turning and walking back to where his friends are waiting.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Ryan asks him, his brow furrowed with concern. Juuse just nods and gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Honest. I just need some extra help on that big test we have coming up."

"Why didn't you say so, Juice?" PK claps Juuse on the back and the three of them start down the hall towards their classroom. "We can have a big study session tonight! What do you think, Joey? You down?"

Ryan nods. "I'm in."

"Great! Then it's settled. Why don't you come by our dorm around 7, Juice?" PK says as they enter the classroom and head for their seats. "Sound good?"

Juuse smiles. "I'll be there." PK nods and begins to discuss plans for the study session as they all sit down. As he's pulling his textbook out of his bag, Juuse sees Pekka walk in. He looks down to hide the smile on his face as he turns the pages of his book, his mind already wandering to what his meeting with Pekka will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse.


	8. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a date is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly. 
> 
> A special shoutout to Jess (aka SuperDarkRose) for being the best muse/cheerleader a girl could have. This fic wouldn't have been possible without you.

The next two hours are torture for Pekka as he gives his lecture, forcing himself to avoid looking in Juuse's direction. It was definitely a test of his willpower but a necessity in this instance. He eventually gets so frustrated that he decides to let class out twenty minutes early, citing that they could use that extra time to study for their test the following morning. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, the students quickly gather their things and swarm out of the room. Pekka begins to pack his own belongings up when a shadow falls over him. He looks up and sees Juuse standing in front of his desk. 

"Hi," Juuse says quietly and gives Pekka a shy smile. Pekka glances behind Juuse and smiles when he sees that they're all alone in the room. 

"Hi," he murmurs as he moves around the desk and stands in front of Juuse, close enough to where they're almost touching. "Not taking advantage of the extra study time?"

Juuse's cheeks flush and he looks down. "I...I thought we could go to your office. To...talk," he replies. Pekka feels Juuse's fingers lacing with his own and smiles.

"I thought you were going to do that later this afternoon." He slips a finger beneath Juuse's chin, tilting his head back until their eyes meet. Juuse's blush deepens and Pekka has to fight against the sudden urge to kiss him right there in that empty classroom. 

"I can't wait," Juuse admits, nervously licking his lips. Pekka's eyes follow the movement and his inner desires win out. 

"Wait five minutes and then come by," he says quietly. With one last glance to make sure they're still alone, Pekka leans forward and presses a soft kiss onto Juuse's lips. When he pulls back, he sees Juuse staring at him with awe. He nods and gives Pekka one last smile before leaving. Once he's gone, Pekka closes his eyes and takes a few seconds to calm his racing heart. After grabbing his bag, he walks out of the room and heads straight to his office.

 

As he's pulling his blazer off to hang up, there's a soft knock on the door. "Come in." It opens and Juuse steps inside. As he's closing the door, Pekka finds himself saying, "Lock it." Juuse freezes for a few seconds, his hand hovering over the doorknob. Pekka is starting to think he misread this meeting when Juuse turns the lock into place.

Pekka has barely had time to move when Juuse crosses the room and throws his arms around him, pulling him down into a kiss. A moan slips from Pekka's lips as he gently tugs Juuse closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly as if they are two parts making a whole. He reluctantly breaks the kiss and pulls back so he can look down at the young man in his arms. 

"I've been wanting to do that all morning," Juuse admits slightly breathlessly in Finnish as he smiles up at Pekka. "Since last Saturday, come to think of it." Pekka chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Juuse's hair. 

"So have I," he replies. Juuse leans into Pekka's touch, his eyes sliding closed as Pekka's long fingers gently massage his scalp. 

"That feels good," he murmurs. He slowly opens his eyes and Pekka notices how dark they've become. "I...Kiss me again. Please."

Pekka groans softly and pulls Juuse back in for another kiss, letting his hands slide from Juuse's hair and running them over his back. Unable to stop himself, he slips his fingers under the hem of Juuse's shirt and softly caresses the warm skin he finds there. Juuse pulls away with a gasp and presses his forehead against Pekka's chest. 

"Are you alright?" Pekka asks, worrying he did the wrong thing. He's about to move away when Juuse lifts his head and meets Pekka's eyes. 

"May I touch you too?" 

Pekka swallows hard and nods, watching from beneath hooded eyes as Juuse slowly runs his hands up Pekka's chest, the light touch causing frissons of desire to course through his veins. Juuse bites his lip as he slides his hands back down and traces the waistband of Pekka's trousers. Pekka brings shaking hands down and gently moves Juuse's hands away. "Wait. Stop," he pants, shaking his head to try and clear the lust from his head. 

Juuse's eyes widen as an embarrassed flush spreads across his cheeks. "D-did I do something wrong?" his voice trembling slightly. Pekka smiles gently at Juuse and brushes the hair from his forehead. "No, baby. It's just…I don't want our first time together to be in my office," he explains. "Trust me when I say that you are doing everything right."

"Oh." Juuse smiles shyly and moves closer to Pekka, pressing against him. "Then where do you picture it happening?" he asks.

It's Pekka's turn to blush as he looks down into Juuse's bright blue eyes. "Well, I'd actually like to take you out on a date before any of that happens." Juuse looks up at him with confusion and opens his mouth to respond but Pekka brings his hand up and presses his fingertips to Juuse's lips. "How would you like to come over to my apartment for dinner. Just dinner so we can get to know one another better. We'll get to the, ahem, physical stuff later."

Juuse beams. When Pekka moves his hand away, he murmurs, "I'd like that." 

"Good." Pekka presses a kiss onto the top of Juuse's hair and moves away, walking to his desk and writing something down on a sheet of paper. When he's done, he turns around and hands it to Juuse. "This is my number and my address. Just let me know when is a good time for you."

"Tonight," Juuse blurts. Pekka raises his eyebrows in surprise and Juuse looks down at his shoes. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that." He's about to turn away when Pekka reaches out and places a hand on his arm. 

"Would seven o'clock work for you?"

Juuse slowly lifts his head and he grins. "That's perfect." Pekka smiles and bends down and kisses Juuse softly. 

"I'll see you then," he murmurs against his lips. With one last kiss, Juuse picks up his book bag and walks out of the office. Once he's gone, Pekka takes a seat behind his desk once more, smiling to himself as he mentally makes a grocery list for their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel;@Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse.


	9. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse comes clean with Miikka and has his first date with Pekka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to Jess (SuperDarkRose) for being the very best cheerleader and muse a girl could have. Seriously, babe, I couldn't have done this without you. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Juuse goes through the rest of his day with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. Not even the huge amount of homework he's assigned in his anatomy class can bring him down. When he finally gets back to his dorm late that afternoon, he starts getting ready for his date with Pekka. As he's getting dressed, Miikka comes in and looks Juuse over.

"You're awfully dressed up. Where are you going?"

"Out," Juuse replies, not elaborating on his plans that night. He glances over and sees Miikka eyeing him suspiciously. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because my best friend has been acting like he's been abducted by aliens and replaced with a clone," Miikka replies as he moves away to dig inside his book bag. "Or perhaps it's because said best friend who tells him everything is now all of a sudden keeping secrets."

Juuse's heart clenches in pain and he looks down at the floor guiltily. Miikka is right. He has always told him everything, no matter how bad or embarrassing. He sighs as he walks over and sits down on Miikka's bed.

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even Ryan or PK."

Miikka looks at him and nods. Juuse takes a deep breath and says, "I...I have a date tonight." When Miikka continues to stare at him, he sighs and looks down at the floor. "With...um...my professor. The one we saw at the bar last weekend."

A few seconds pass and Miikka remains silent. Juuse steels himself and looks up at him, seeing warring emotions on his friend's face. "Would you please say something?" he pleads. Miikka turns away and begins to pace back and forth.

"And how long has this been going on?"

Juuse looks away before answering, "Not long at all. Maybe only a week."

"So, let me get this straight," Miikka says without breaking stride. "You get drunk and all but admit you have a crush on your professor, who just happens to hear this confession of yours. And now you're telling me that you've been dating said professor? For a week?" He finally stops and looks at Juuse with disbelief. "What the hell were you thinking, Juus?"

Juuse looks away and stares at his hands. "He has feelings for me too," he quavers, regret suddenly rising up inside him. Maybe he shouldn't have told his friend. He swallows hard and adds, "I want to be with him and I...I think he wants me too."

The room is deathly silent for what seems like an eternity before Miikka speaks again. "You do realize that you both could get in serious trouble for this, right?"

"I don't care," Juuse says quietly. "I've never felt this way for anyone and I want to see where it goes."

Miikka snaps at him, "Yeah? Well, you better start caring!" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before continuing in a calmer tone. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Juuse."

Juuse nods and gets to his feet. He moves to stand in front of Miikka and says, "I know. And...I just want to give this a chance, even if it is just a one-time thing." He looks at his friend with sad eyes. "You promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

Miikka stares at Juuse for a few seconds before nodding. "Fine. But if I get the slightest hint that he's taking advantage of you, I will tell the school."

"He won't, Miikka. He's not the kind of guy."

"And just how would you know that?"

Juuse shrugs. "It's just a feeling I have, is all."

Miikka looks as if he's about to argue when Juuse's phone chimes. He pulls it out of his pocket and reads the new text and curses under his breath.

"What is it? Did Professor Asshole cancel on you?"

Juuse looks up and glares at Miikka. "Don't call him that! And no. It was PK reminding me of a study session that I'm supposed to be at while I'm with Pekka."

Miikka groans. "And let me guess. You want me to cover for you?" When Juuse gives him a sad pout, he sighs. "Fine. But you owe me big time for this, you hear me, Juus?"

"You're the best!" Juuse chirps as he kisses Miikka's cheek before turning to finish getting ready. Miikka sits down on his bed and watches Juuse warily.

"What exactly am I supposed to tell PK and Ryan when they come around asking where you are?" he asks. Juuse shrugs as he pulls his shoes on.

"I don't know. I'm sure you can think of something," he replies before standing and heading for the door.

"If you're not back by midnight, I'm sending out a search party," Miikka calls after him. Juuse just laughs and walks out of their dorm.

As he's walking down the hall, he types in Pekka's address on the map app on his phone and is surprised to see that it's within walking distance of the dorms. As he walks, he starts wondering what tonight will bring. Butterflies appear in his stomach when he recalls their time in Pekka's office that morning. With an excited smile, he starts his short trek to Pekka's.

* * *

When he finally walks up to Pekka's door, the nerves he tried so hard to ignore come bubbling up to the surface. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths. ‘It's just a date. You've been on plenty of dates before. This will be no different than those ones.'

Once he's calmed down, he opens his eyes and knocks on the door. When it opens, Juuse can't stop his smile when he sees Pekka. He changed out of his work clothes and is now wearing a pair of jeans and a soft looking sweater.

"Hi," Juuse says quietly while nervously shifting from foot to foot. Pekka returns Juuse's smile and steps aside.

"Come in," he replies. As soon as Juuse is inside and the door is closed behind him, Pekka cups Juuse's face in his hands and kisses him. Juuse sighs softly and parts his lips, allowing Pekka to deepen the kiss while threads his fingers through Pekka's hair. His thoughts race a million miles an hour as he tries to memorize every detail of it: the softness of Pekka's lips, the faint taste of something sweet on Pekka's tongue, the remnants of Pekka's cologne that had worn off during the course of the day. All of these details make their way into Juuse's brain and he locks them up tight, vowing to never forget any of them.

All too soon, Pekka pulls away, both of them slightly breathless. Pekka smiles down at Juuse, his blue eyes bright with joy. "I suppose I should have said hello first and then kissed you," he says making Juuse giggle. He kisses the tip of Juuse's nose and steps away. "Dinner's almost ready. Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Juuse returns Pekka's smile and follows him further into the apartment, his eyes taking in everything. Pictures of Pekka and what Juuse assumes is Pekka's family line the wall of the entryway. He chuckles softly at seeing young Pekka smiling up at the camera. One picture at the end of the hall makes Juuse stop dead in his tracks.

When Pekka realizes that Juuse has stopped, he walks back to where he's standing and stiffens when he sees what Juuse is staring at.

"You played hockey?" Juuse turns and looks up at Pekka with awe. "Were you any good?"

Pekka stares at the picture, traces of regret and bitterness marring his features. "I was," he replies. Juuse frowns and steps closer, placing a hand on Pekka's arm.

"What happened? Why did you stop?"

"It's a long story," Pekka confesses as he finally looks away from the picture. Juuse's heart breaks at the sadness in Pekka's expression. He squeezes Pekka's arm and gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Keeping a hold on Pekka, he leads him away from the picture and quickly changes the subject. "So, what's for dinner? Something smells delicious." While Pekka is telling him what he's cooked, Juuse glances over his shoulder at the picture of Pekka in a hockey uniform, wondering what could have happened to cause Pekka to look as if the world betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, I'll be updating this fic every Sunday. The perfect way to end the weekend. :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they feed the muse.


	10. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to SuperDarkRose for encouraging me to write this fic and cheering me on the whole time. I love you, babe. You're the best muse a girl could ask for!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Chapter Ten - Pekka

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Pekka asks as they walk into the kitchen. "I have a bottle of wine in the fridge."

"Water is fine," Juuse replies from behind him. When Pekka glances over his shoulder at him, he smiles sheepishly. "Things didn't really go so well the last time I drank." Pekka chuckles and goes to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. He hands it to Juuse, letting his fingers brush the back of Juuse's hand as he does so. 

"I suppose it didn't," he replies, his eyes bright with amusement. "But it did have its upside, did it not?" Juuse returns Pekka's smile with one of his own. 

"It did," he admits. He sets the water bottle on the counter and takes a step closer to Pekka, wrapping his arms around Pekka's waist. Pekka brings a hand up to cup the back of Juuse's neck, his fingers playing with the hair at Juuse's nape, making the younger man shiver. 

Juuse tilts his head back and looks up at Pekka with an inviting smile that makes Pekka's heart race. His own eyes drop down to Juuse's lips. Before he can lean in, Juuse stands up on his tiptoes and kisses him. Pekka smiles against Juuse's lips before he deepens the kiss. Juuse gasps softly and presses himself even closer to Pekka, his hands sliding up Pekka's back. It's Pekka's turn to shiver at the touch. 

He reluctantly pulls away, pressing his forehead against Juuse's as they both pant softly. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," he murmurs. 

"Tired of what?" Juuse asks, moving his head back so he can meet Pekka's eyes. Pekka smiles and cups Juuse's face with one hand, his thumb gently tracing Juuse's cheekbone. 

"You," Pekka replies, his eyes roaming over Juuse's face as though he's trying to memorize every detail. "I didn't think I'd ever feel something like this again."

Juuse opens his mouth to speak when a timer starts beeping behind them. Pekka kisses the tip of Juuse's nose before letting him go and heading to the oven and pulls their dinner out, setting it down on the stove to cool. 

"May I ask you something?" Juuse asks. Pekka turns and sees him leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. 

"Of course," he replies, moving to stand in front of him. He watches Juuse's face, his brow furrowed as though he's trying to think of what to say. Finally, he looks up at Pekka.

"Why me?"

Pekka is brought up short by this question. He reaches out and places his hands on Juuse's arms. "I don't understand. What about you?"

Juuse takes a deep breath and drops his gaze away from Pekka's. "I mean, you could have anyone in the world but...you...you want me." He shakes his head and shrugs. "I just...I don't know what's so special about me, is all."

"Hey." Pekka gently tilts Juuse's head back and waits until he looks up at him. Once their eyes meet, he explains, "Everything about you is special. To be honest, no one has ever made me feel the way that you make me feel."

"And how is that?" Juuse whispers. Pekka smiles. 

Pekka hesitates briefly before answering, "Alive." When Juuse frowns, he sighs and looks away. "I just...These last few years, I've felt like I was just going through the motions, living day in and day out, feeling as though I'll always be alone and nothing was ever going to change for me. But...meeting you? For the first time in a very long time, I felt...like I was made whole again."

He braves meeting Juuse's eyes again and is surprised to see unshed tears there. "Hey. What's all this for?" he asks. Juuse just shakes his head and smiles as a lone tear slips down his cheek. 

"Nothing. I'm just...I felt the exact same way when I met you." Pekka smiles at this and gently wipes away the tear before he presses a kiss onto Juuse's forehead and steps away. 

"Come on. We should probably eat before it gets cold." Juuse nods and they work together to set the table and make up their plates. 

After dinner, the two of them move into the living room, sitting together on Pekka's couch. Juuse lays his head down on Pekka's shoulder and asks quietly, "Is this just going to be a one-time thing?"

Pekka frowns and turns slightly so he can look at Juuse. "Do you want this to be a one-time thing?" As soon as he asks this, his heart drops to his stomach and he has to look away when he's hit with a sudden realization: Perhaps one night is all Juuse wants from him. He doesn't want this to be a one-night affair but if it's what's Juuse wants, he'll swallow his pride and accept his decision. 

He's quickly pulled from his thoughts when Juuse climbs onto his lap. His eyes snap up and meet Juuse's. "I want to keep seeing you," Juuse tells him as he wraps his arms around Pekka's neck and presses his face into the crook of Pekka's shoulder. "I want this...us. I mean, only if you want it too."

Relief washes over Pekka and he smiles. "I do," he replies and hugs Juuse tightly. "I very much want this." They stay that way for several minutes before Juuse reluctantly pulls away. 

"I should probably go. My roommate will start to wonder where I am." Pekka nods and the two of them untangle themselves from one another and get to their feet. He places a hand onto Juuse's lower back as he leads him to the door. Juuse turns and looks up at Pekka with a hopeful expression. "When can I see you again?"

Pekka gently brushes the hair from Juuse's forehead and gives him a sad smile. "We'll have to be careful," he reminds him. "But we'll figure it out, I promise." Juuse nods, accepting this answer. He stands up on his tiptoes and presses a soft kiss onto Pekka's lips before moving away. 

"I guess I'll see you Monday morning?" 

"I look forward to it," Pekka says. Juuse beams and waves goodbye before leaving. When the door is closed, Pekka leans against it and feels like a weight he didn't know was there has been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a long while, he's optimistic about what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared; Pekkas-Angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to Jess for cheering me on the entire time I was writing this fic. You so totally rock, babe!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

The following month goes by and Juuse has never felt this happy before. When he's not keeping up with his schoolwork or spending time with friends, he's with Pekka. They've spent time in his office, just talking and getting to know one another better. Every other weekend, Juuse has gone over to Pekka's apartment where they have dinner. While Juuse is happy with their relationship, he's disappointed that it hasn't gone past kissing on Pekka's couch. Every time he's tried to move things further, Pekka stops him, claiming it's not the right time. And every time that's happened, Juuse has gone back to his dorm, frustrated and aroused. 

One afternoon after his last class of the day, he decides to ask Miikka for his advice. Surely his best friend would know what to do. When he opens the door to their dorm, he gets an eyeful of his very naked roommate in bed with an attractive and equally naked man. "Sorry!" he yelps before slamming the door shut and tightly shutting his eyes, trying to erase the image from his brain. 

A few minutes pass and the door opens. Miikka peeks his head out and smiles apologetically at Juuse. "Sorry about that. I thought you were with your...boyfriend," he says, emphasizing the last word. Before Juuse can respond, the door opens further and Miikka's bedmate strolls out, thankfully clothed. 

"I'm Calle. You must be the roommate," he says by way of introduction. 

"Nice to meet you," Juuse replies, looking anywhere but at the man's face. 

Calle chuckles, winking at Miikka. "He's cute. Just like a puppy." He then leans over and purrs in Miikka's ear, "My roommate won't be home later. Shall we pick up where we left off?" 

"Definitely." Miikka grins before pulling Calle down into a filthy kiss. Juuse groans in disgust and pushes past them to get into the dorm. He flops face first onto his bed and lies there until Miikka comes in and sits down next to him.

"Alright. Out with it."

Juuse lifts his head and frowns. "What are you talking about? Out with what?"

Miikka rolls his eyes. "How long have we known each other? I know that look on your face and it's the ‘I have a problem that I need help figuring out'."

Juuse hesitates for a few seconds before pushing up into a sitting position and staring at his hands. "I...I think I'm ready to lose my virginity." He hears Miikka's sharp intake of breath and looks up to see Miikka staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he exclaims before leaping to his feet and beginning to pace. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Why?" Juuse asks, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

Miikka spins around and retorts, "Not when you'd be losing it to your fucking professor!" He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I just...this is a really bad idea, Juuse. It's one thing to date the guy, but to sleep with him? That's just putting the nail in the coffin of his career, not to mention your reputation."

Juuse eyes sting with tears and he looks back down at his hands. "I don't care about any of that," he says quietly, sniffling. He tries hard to keep the next words from coming out but they spill from his lips anyway. "I...I think I love him."

Miikka rears back as if he's been slapped, staring at Juuse with dismay. His mouth opens and closes several times before he sighs and moves to sit down next to Juuse on the bed. "Does he feel the same way?" he finally asks.

Juuse swipes away the tears from his cheeks and shrugs. "I-I think so. But...I'm not really sure." He looks at Miikka and whispers, "I've been too scared to say anything."

"Juus…" Miikka tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling as if he'll find the answers up there. Finally, he shakes his head and meets Juuse's eyes again. "You need to be telling him all of this. If he feels the same way...then you can move the discussion to that...other...thing."

"But…"

"No buts. You need to have this talk with him." Miikka wraps an arm around Juuse's shoulders and pulls him close, resting his cheek on top of Juuse's head. "If this is really what you want, I won't stand in your way. I just really need you to think this through, Juus. I really don't want you to get hurt."

They sit in silence for a while before Juuse sniffles. "Okay. I'll talk to him." Miikka turns his head and presses a kiss on Juuse's hair. 

"Good. Now, dry those tears and get up. I'm buying you dinner to make up for what you had to witness earlier."

Juuse shudders at the memory before glaring at his friend. "Do you think next time you could warn me before you bring people back here? A simple text would do."

Miikka smirks and gives Juuse a mock salute. "Yes, sir." They both laugh and make their way out of the room. While Juuse feels like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders, doubt still lingers in his mind, wondering if Miikka is right about his relationship with Pekka. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he starts bombarding Miikka with questions about Calle, trying to take his mind off of his own problems for a while.

The following Friday, Juuse decides to talk to Pekka about taking their relationship to the next step. As he's getting ready for his date, Miikka sits on his bed and gives him some last minute advice. 

"Be honest with him, Juuse. Just…be prepared if he decides the risks outweigh the benefits and he ends things."

Juuse nods and lets out a shaky breath. He looks up when Miikka comes and stands in front of him. "No matter what happens, just focus on you and your happiness, not his."

"Thanks, Miikka," he says quietly before stepping forward and hugging his friend tightly. "I'll call if I'll be late coming back."

Miikka smiles and claps Juuse on the back. "Go get him, Tiger!"

Juuse smiles nervously and walks out of the dorm. As he's heading to Pekka's apartment with his heart on his sleeve, he fervently prays the night won't end in heartbreak.


	12. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse makes a confession which changes his relationship with Pekka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for being the best cheerleader and muse a girl could have. This fic wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for your love and encouragement. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Chapter Twelve - Pekka

As Pekka is putting the finishing touches on dinner, a loud knock sounds through the apartment. Glancing at his watch, he smiles and quickly makes his way to the door. When he opens it, his smile grows when he sees Juuse standing outside.

"You're right on time," he says as he takes Juuse by the hand and gently pulls him inside the apartment, closing the door behind him. When he bends down to kiss him, Juuse moves away. Pekka's brows furrow and he stares at Juuse with confusion. "Is everything alright?"

He watches Juuse nervously shifting from foot to foot, the entire time, anxiety rising up within him. _Has he finally decided he's done with me?_ is the only thought swirling around in Pekka's head. After a few seconds pass, Juuse quietly says, "I...I need to tell you something."

Pekka swallows hard and nods once. Trying to ignore the pounding of his heart, he smiles gently and motions towards the living room. "Alright. Let's go sit down." The two of them walk in silence and sit down on opposite ends of the couch, the tension between them almost thick enough to cut with a knife. Pekka clears his throat and says, "What is it you need to tell me, Juuse?"

"I-" Juuse starts before stopping and shaking his head. "Pekka, I-. Damn it. I had this all planned out in my head," he mutters to himself. Pekka reaches over and places a hand on top of Juuse's.

"Take your time," he tells him. Juuse hesitantly lifts his head and meets Pekka's eyes, warring emotions clear on his face. Just when Pekka feels like his heart is going to beat straight out of his chest, Juuse finally blurts,

"I'm a virgin."

Pekka blinks several times, his brain slowly processing this information. Out of all the things he had expected Juuse to tell him, this was definitely one he hadn't planned on. He nods and lets his eyes roam over Juuse's face before smiling. "Thank you for telling me," he tells him as he gives Juuse's hand a gentle squeeze. Juuse, however, wasn't done with his confessions.

"And...I...I want you to be my first."

All the air seems to leave Pekka's lungs and he has to force himself to breathe. This was definitely something he wasn't expecting. Before he can reply, Juuse scuttles across the couch and crawls into Pekka's lap, tucking his face into the crook of Pekka's neck. "I'm sorry. I should have said something before but...but I was scared."

Pekka's arms come up and wrap Juuse into a hug, holding the young boy close. He rests his cheek against Juuse's temple and sighs, "It's okay," he murmurs while rubbing Juuse's back. He frowns as he tries to plan his next words wisely. After a while, he asks, "Why?"

Juuse lifts his head and looks at Pekka with confusion. "Why what?" Pekka reaches up and gently brushes the hair from Juuse's forehead.

"Why do you want me to be your first?" he asks him with a serious expression. "This isn't something you take lightly and surely there's a reason why you've waited before doing this. So, I want to know why."

The two of them stare at one another, silence and tension slowly building up again. Juuse finally drops his eyes and says so quietly that Pekka has to struggle to hear, "I...I love you."

Pekka's eyes widen and his hands tighten their hold on Juuse's hips of their own volition. His mind races as Juuse's confession slowly sinks in. Just as quickly, his thoughts settle and he brings his hands up to cup Juuse's face, gently tilting his head back until their eyes meet.

"I love you too."

Juuse's eyes fill with tears as a relieved smile slowly spreads across his face. Taking Pekka's face in his hands, he pulls him in and kisses him, pouring every ounce of his emotions into it, trying to show Pekka how he feels in that kiss. Pekka sighs happily, sliding his hands through Juuse's hair as he deepens the kiss, savoring the taste of him.

When they finally pull apart to catch their breath, Pekka murmurs, "Our dinner is getting cold." Juuse leans forward and nuzzles Pekka's neck.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbles as he begins to trail kisses along Pekka's jaw. "Not for food anyway."

Pekka shivers at the light touch. Everything in him is begging to take Juuse into his bedroom and give him what he wants but he silences that part of his brain and gently pushes Juuse back. He smiles reassuringly when Juuse gives him a hurt expression.

"Dinner first, then we'll move on to other things." He leans forward and presses a soft kiss onto Juuse's forehead and murmurs, "I promise."

Juuse reluctantly nods before climbing off of Pekka's lap and getting to his feet. Pekka follows suit and takes Juuse's hand, leading him into the dining room. Dinner is pleasant but it's also filled with a restless tension. Because of this, the two of them rush through dinner. Pekka barely tastes the food, his mind focused only on the man sitting next to him at the table.

After picking at his food for several minutes, Juuse's impatience gets the better of him and he practically leaps up from his chair, nearly knocking it to the ground. He reaches down and takes Pekka's hand, trying to pull him up. Pekka's gaze rises up to meet Juuse's and he has to bite back a moan at the arousal clear in Juuse's eyes.

"Please," Juuse whispers pleadingly with a slight tremor in his voice. Pekka swallows hard before slowly standing up, stepping closer to Juuse and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he asks him, needing to hear the words from Juuse's mouth because once they cross this line, there will be no turning back. Juuse nods and places a hand over Pekka's heart.

"I've never been so sure of anything." He takes a deep breath and says, "I want you to make love to me, Pekka."

Pekka studies Juuse's face for a few seconds before nodding. Taking Juuse by the hand, he leads him back to his bedroom, knowing that after tonight, everything will change. He loves this boy and wants to show him just how much he loves him, damn the consequences.

Once they reach the door to his bedroom, Pekka glances back at Juuse, checking to see if there's any doubt or hesitation. When Juuse gives him a smile and small nod, Pekka steps inside the room, pulling Juuse in behind him and shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared;Pekkas-Angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)!


	13. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter aka The Main Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thar be smut, my darlings! I promised a love scene and can only hope that I delivered. 
> 
> As always, a super special shout out to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for being my biggest fan and keeping me sane while I was writing this fic. I couldn't have done it without you, babe.
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

As soon as the door closes, Juuse's heart starts to race even faster. After all these years of waiting, he was finally losing his virginity to someone he loved who loved him in return. Pekka steps closer to him and gently cups his face in his hands. 

"We'll take this slow, okay?" he murmurs as he rubs his thumbs over Juuse's cheekbones. "I need you to promise me something, though."

"Anything," Juuse responds, meaning it with all of his heart. Pekka smiles, his eyes taking in every detail of Juuse's face. 

"If at any point you don't feel comfortable or want to stop, I need you to tell me," Pekka says. "You're in control here and you need to remember that."

Juuse nods and turns his head, pressing a kiss onto Pekka's palm. "I promise," he whispers. When he brings his eyes back to Pekka's, he smiles. "Will you kiss me now?"

Pekka chuckles softly and closes the distance between them, capturing Juuse's lips in a tender kiss. He sighs into Pekka's mouth, his heart beating so hard he fears it will burst out of his chest. He wraps his arms around Pekka's neck and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed together. When Pekka's tongue traces the seam of his lips, Juuse shivers and parts his lips, granting him entrance. Juuse smiles as he tastes the wine they had during dinner on Pekka's tongue, however short dinner ended up being. When Pekka's lips leave his own, Juuse whimpers at the loss but his protests are short-lived when Pekka begins to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Juuse shivers at the contact, especially when Pekka gently sucks on a surprisingly sensitive spot behind his ear. 

Needing to do something to help move things along, Juuse slides his hands down Pekka's torso. He traces Pekka's muscles through the fine fabric before reaching up to pop open the top button. 

Pekka lifts his head and looks down, watching Juuse unbuttoning his shirt. Juuse pauses halfway down and meets Pekka's eyes. "Is this okay?" he whispers. Pekka answers his question by pressing a soft kiss onto the corner of Juuse's mouth. Reassured that he's doing something right, he finishes unbuttoning the shirt and slowly pulling it open and letting it fall from Pekka's shoulders. Reaching out with shaking fingers Juuse places his hand on Pekka's chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his fingers. Gaining courage, Juuse slides his fingers down and begins to trace the planes of Pekka's torso, feeling firm muscles and warm skin. He lifts his eyes and looks at Pekka. "You're beautiful," he whispers.

"You really think an old man like me is beautiful?" Pekka replies with a shy smile. Juuse wrinkles his nose at this. 

"You're not old," he chastises him. "And yes, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." He notices that Pekka is about to argue so he silences him with another kiss. Pekka moans and pulls Juuse closer, slipping his hands beneath Juuse's sweater. 

Juuse pulls away and tugs his sweater off, desperately needing to feel Pekka's skin on his own. Pekka wraps his arms around Juuse's waist and holds him close. Standing up on his tiptoes, Juuse tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck, breathing in the scent of Pekka's cologne and a hint of the spices from dinner. He gasps softly when Pekka suddenly picks him up. He tightens his hold on Pekka, wrapping his legs around Pekka's waist as he's carried over to the bed. 

Pekka carefully lays Juuse down and smiles down at him. "Okay?" he asks softly, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from Juuse's forehead. 

"More than," Juuse answers with a smile of his own. He then grabs Pekka's face and pulls him back down into another kiss, reveling in the way Pekka's body feels on top of his. Pleasure courses through his veins, setting every nerve ending ablaze. He nearly combusts when Pekka's hips press against his and he feels just how hard Pekka is. His own cock throbs in his jeans, aching for release. 

"Pekka," he pants, pulling back and staring up at Pekka with wide, pleading eyes. "Please. Touch me."

"I've got you, baby," Pekka murmurs as he trails his lips along Juuse's jaw. His hands come to rest on Juuse's hips and he slowly rolls his hips. Juuse keens at the friction, no matter how slight. He arches his back and tries to repeat the movement himself when Pekka moves away. He starts to protest but is quickly silenced with a kiss. 

"Do you trust me?" Pekka asks, looking down at him with such a tender expression that Juuse feels as if his heart is going to burst with happiness. He nods and places his hand over Pekka's heart. 

"Always," he whispers, smiling reverently. Pekka kisses the tip of Juuse's nose before moving down the length of Juuse's body. A soft sigh escapes from Juuse's lips as Pekka explores every inch of him with his lips and his hands. He slides his fingers through the soft strands of Pekka's hair, trying to ground himself. As soon as Pekka's lips close around one of his nipples, Juuse moans wantonly. The sound grows even louder when Pekka's tongue joins in. Going by the way his cock jerks in his jeans, Juuse finds that his body quite likes what's happening. 

As if he's read Juuse's mind, Pekka brings a hand down between their bodies and begins to slowly stroke Juuse through his jeans. A shudder works its way down Juuse's spine and he covers Pekka's hand with his own, holding it in place so he can thrust up against it, trying to relieve the pressure. Pekka chuckles softly and lets Juuse use him for a couple of seconds before moving his hand away. Juuse lets out a whine of frustration and tries to bring Pekka's hand back. When he feels Pekka's hand land on his belt buckle, Juuse stops and lifts his head to watch as Pekka undoes his belt and jeans and slowly work them and his boxers down Juuse's hips. 

Juuse hisses softly when the cold air hits his bare skin, goosebumps erupting all over his body. Laying there on Pekka's bed, completely naked, he feels a flush heating his cheeks as he watches Pekka looking at him. He fights the urge to cover himself up, instead, he tightly grips the blankets underneath him. When Pekka finally gets his fill and meets Juuse's eyes, he bends down and kisses him deeply. 

"You're so beautiful," Pekka murmurs against Juuse's lips as his hands caress every inch of skin they can reach. Juuse's eyes flutter closed and shivers. All Pekka has done was look at him and he already feels like he's close. 

"Please," he gasps as he grabs one of Pekka's hands and brings it down to his now leaking cock. "I need you, Pekka. Touch me, please!"

Not waiting to be asked a second time, Pekka wraps his hand around Juuse and gives him a slow, teasing stroke. When his fingers reach the head, he gathers the beads of slick precome and uses it as lube as he continues to jerk Juuse off. 

It's not long before Juuse's body stiffens and he's coming with a bitten off cry. Pekka growls softly, stroking Juuse through his climax and milking every ounce of pleasure out of him. As Juuse is coming down from his high, he lifts his head and watches through blurry eyes as Pekka licks the come from his fingers. His already softening cock gives a twitch of interest at this and another shiver rolls over him. 

Once his fingers have been licked clean, Pekka moves back up and lays down on the bed beside Juuse, pulling the young man into his arms. "Are you alright?" he murmurs into Juuse's hair as his hands slowly caress Juuse's back. 

Juuse nods and tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck. When he moves closer, he feels that Pekka is still hard in his trousers. He lifts his head and looks up at Pekka questioningly. "What about you?" he asks. 

"You don't have to do anything if you're not ready," Pekka replies as he cards a hand through Juuse's hair. Juuse shakes his head and meets Pekka's eyes with a defiant gleam. 

"I want to touch you, Pekka." He moves his hand down and rests it on the waistband of Pekka's trousers. "Let me do this for you."

Pekka studies Juuse for a few seconds before nodding. Juuse leans forward and kisses Pekka deeply while he quickly gets Pekka's trousers undone. Pekka helps Juuse pull them down and kicks them off the side of the bed. Juuse sneaks a glance down and his mouth drops when he gets his first look at Pekka's cock. He's watched a lot of porn over the years but none of the men could even compare to the man lying beside him. Long and thick with the foreskin pulled back enough to reveal the flushed head. Licking his lips, Juuse wraps his hand around it and giving it a slow stroke, entranced with how it feels both hard and soft at the same time. With each pass of his hand, Juuse becomes more confident as he jerks Pekka off. 

"Close," Pekka grunts softly, his hands gripping Juuse's hips tightly as he thrusts into the tight circle of Juuse hand. Juuse lifts his head and kisses Pekka hard right as he stiffens against him. He can feel the warm spatter of come covering his hand and smearing on their stomachs. Juuse strokes him through it until Pekka nudges his hand away. 

"Was that okay?" he asks nervously. Pekka lets out a breathless chuckle and cups Juuse's face in his hands. 

"It was perfect, baby," he replies, pressing kisses first on Juuse's forehead, then both cheeks, and then his lips. "Let me go clean us up." He kisses Juuse once more before climbing out of bed and going into the attached bathroom. Juuse rolls onto his back and closes his eyes, waiting for his heart to stop racing. He can hear water running in the bathroom before it turns off and Pekka comes back into the bedroom carrying a washcloth. Gently, Pekka runs it over Juuse's stomach and hand, wiping away the remains of their releases. When he's done, he tosses the cloth aside and climbs back into bed and pulls Juuse close. They lay in comfortable silence for a while before Pekka says, "I was kicked off my hockey team. That's why I stopped playing."

Juuse lifts his head, looking at Pekka with a confused frown. "Why did they kick you off your team? I thought you said you were really good."

Pekka sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I came out as bisexual," he explains. "The coaching staff and the team didn't like that so they ended my contract and cut all ties with me."

"Oh, God." Juuse reaches up and cups Pekka's cheek. "I'm so sorry. That must have been devastating."

"It was," Pekka replies as he leans into Juuse's touch. "So, I went back to school and got my degree in physical therapy and teaching. Roman, the athletic director, and I are old friends so he put in a good word for me and I got a job teaching here."

Juuse nods and lays his head back down on Pekka's shoulder. "Do you miss it?" he asks. Pekka is quiet for a few seconds before finally replying, 

"Sometimes." Pekka reaches down and laces his fingers with Juuse's and gently squeezes them. "But if all of that never happened, I would never have met you."

"That's true." Juuse raises his head again and smiles playfully. "I am pretty amazing." 

Pekka laughs, the sound making Juuse feel warm all over. They lay together for a while longer before Pekka asks, "Are you going to stay?" his fingers tracing circles on Juuse's back. 

"I can't," Juuse mournfully answers. "I told my roommate I'd come back tonight." He chews his bottom lip for a moment before lifting his head and meeting Pekka's eyes. "But...could I stay the night next weekend?"

Pekka smiles and runs his fingertips along Juuse's cheek. "It's a date." Juuse grins and stretches up to kiss Pekka once more before reluctantly pulling away and climbing out of bed to get dressed. Pekka pulls his boxers back on and walks Juuse to the door. 

"I love you," Juuse murmurs, wrapping his arms around Pekka's waist and hugging him. Pekka kisses Juuse's temple before pulling away and cupping Juuse's cheek in his hand. 

"I love you too." He leans forward and kisses Juuse softly. Juuse is the first to pull away and gives Pekka one last kiss before leaving and beginning his walk back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey with me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse.


	14. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pekka uses his office for both business and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for helping me brainstorm ideas for this fic and for cheering me on the entire time. Couldn't have done this without you, babe. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

The weekend went by too slowly for Pekka's taste. In between grading tests and papers, he and Juuse texted or talked on the phone. Juuse would talk about his other classes or what was going on with his friends and Pekka talked about his hockey days because Juuse asked him to.

When Monday finally rolls around, Pekka is practically vibrating with excitement in seeing Juuse again. As he's walking to the classroom, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he can't hide his smile when he sees Juuse.

"Hi," Juuse says, biting his lip and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Pekka has to fight the urge to touch Juuse. Instead, he greets him politely.

"Good morning, Mr. Saros."

Juuse glances around the hall before taking a step closer to Pekka and asking quietly, "Can I see you later? I, um, need some help with my, ahem, homework."

"Of course," Pekka replies, fighting to keep the benign expression on his face. "I should be free around 1."

"Perfect!" Juuse grins and hurries away to meet up with his friends waiting for him at the end of the hall. Pekka watches them leave before shaking his head and following them to the classroom, mentally repeating over and over to focus his attention on the class and not Juuse. Thankfully, that day was a review day for an upcoming test so it was easy to keep his mind on the task at hand, especially since the rest of the class had plenty of questions.

As Pekka is packing up after that morning's lecture, he looks up to see Roman coming in and heading towards him. He swallows the groan threatening to slip out and pastes a polite smile on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asks as he slips his bag over his shoulder and walks out of the classroom to go to his office.

"The assistant coach came by and talked to me this morning," Roman says as he follows Pekka, keeping up with him. Pekka rolls his eyes and pulls his keys out of his pocket.

"I take it this is about those practices I've been forced into helping with," he says as he unlocks the door to his office and steps inside.

"He was quite impressed with you, Peks." Roman sits down and smiles knowingly at Pekka. "He practically begged me to hire you as the head coach. Almost got on his knees and everything."

Pekka perches on the edge of his desk and eyes Roman warily. "And what did you say to him?"

Roman's smile widens and Pekka immediately shakes his head. "No."

"What? I haven't even said anything!"

"You have that smug look on your face that you get when you think you're going to get your way," Pekka replies. Roman opens his mouth to speak but Pekka cuts him off. "Even if I were to accept, it's way too late in the semester to find a replacement. Besides, I'm happy where I am, thank you very much."

Roman groans and flops back in his chair. "Why are you so adamant about not taking this job, Peks? You and I both know you miss being on the ice."

"That's beside the point," Pekka replies and shakes his head before meeting Roman's eyes. "You know there are several other coaches out there who would take this job in a heartbeat. Why do you keep pushing me to take it?"

"Because you're the only one who can do the job and do it well."

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Pekka sighs. "Can it wait until the end of this semester?" Roman silently mulls this over and shrugs.

"I suppose so." He gets to his feet and adds, "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Unfortunately," Pekka teases. Roman laughs and claps Pekka on the back. As he's heading to the door, he says over his shoulder.

"We still on for this weekend?"

Remembering that Juuse was planning on spending the night on Friday, he blurts, "I can't. I have plans on Friday night."

Roman stops and slowly turns around, looking at Pekka curiously. "Oh? What do you have going on?"

Pekka shrugs and turns around, pretending to sort through papers on his desk. "Just...I'll be busy."

"Uh huh." Roman is quiet for a few beats before saying, "How about Saturday afternoon? Or will you be too busy then as well?"

"No. That, uh, that should be fine."

Roman snorts and leaves the office without another word. Once he's gone, Pekka's shoulders sag and he lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Shaking his head, he moves around the desk and sits down to grade papers before his next class.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Pekka is going through his emails when there's a knock on his door. He looks up in time to see Juuse step inside the room. He smiles and gets to his feet, meeting Juuse halfway.

Before he can say anything, Juuse is wrapping his arms around Pekka's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss. Pekka groans and slides his fingers through Juuse's hair while his other hand pulls him closer.

When they break apart to catch their breath, Juuse pants, "I missed you." He nuzzles Pekka's neck and the light touch sends a shiver up his spine. He continues to play with Juuse's hair and replies.

"I missed you too." He takes a step back and smiles at Juuse. "So, did you come by to discuss tonight's homework."

Juuse snorts and gives Pekka a mischievous smile. "Actually, I was hoping to earn some extra credit," he says. Pekka has to bite back a moan when he feels Juuse's hands start to unbuckle his belt. He pretends to think this over before nodding.

"I suppose we could work something out," he says before taking Juuse by the hand and moving backward. He stops when he bumps into his desk and gives Juuse a playful smile. Juuse grins in response and, keeping his eyes on Pekka's, he slowly sinks to his knees.

Pekka cards his fingers through Juuse's hair and watches as the younger man quickly gets his belt and trousers undone. He has to bite his lip to keep from moaning when Juuse leans forward and nuzzles the bulge beginning to distort the front of Pekka's underwear. At the first touch of Juuse's tongue, Pekka's cock twitches.

"How am I doing so far, sir?" Juuse asks, looking up at Pekka with a teasing smirk. Pekka pretends to give Juuse a stern expression and says,

"I think you can put a little more effort into it, Mr. Saros."

Pekka watches as Juuse's eyes grow dark and a flush spreads across his face.

"I, um, haven't done this before," he admits sheepishly, the blush on his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink. Pekka gives him a reassuring smile and cards his fingers in Juuse's hair.

"You don't have to do this," he says quietly but Juuse shakes his head.

"No!" he exclaims. Biting his lip shyly, he leans into Pekka's touch before looking up into Pekka's eyes. "I...I want to do this for you. Can I?"

Pekka runs his eyes over Juuse's face, unable to resist the eager expression on his face. He nods once and says, "Go ahead then."

Juuse licks his lips and slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Pekka's underwear and slowly pulls them down enough until Pekka's cock springs free. Not wasting any time, he leans forward and wraps his lips around Pekka, gently sucking on the head and swirling his tongue around it.

A soft curse slips from Pekka's lips as he closes his eyes and focuses on the wet heat around him. Juuse grows a bit bolder and begins to move forward. When Pekka's cock hits the back of Juuse's throat, Pekka can't stop the moan bubbling up. His hips jerk forward and Juuse pulls off of him, coughing.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Pekka murmurs, sliding his fingers down Juuse's cheekbone. Juuse sheepishly smiles.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it." He takes a deep breath, letting it slowly before leaning back in and licking from the base, up to the head, and then swallowing him down once more. Pekka forces himself to stay still, watching his cock moving in and out of Juuse's mouth. It's not long before he feels his climax quickly approaching.

"Juuse," he pants, tugging on Juuse's hair in warning. Juuse simply hums and continues sucking Pekka off. Pekka groans and his hand tightens in Juuse's hair as his orgasm rushed over him. Juuse tried to swallow as much of Pekka's release that he could but some dribbled from the corners of his mouth, sliding down his chin. He keeps sucking Pekka until he grows too sensitive and gently nudges Juuse away.

"Was that okay?" Juuse asks as he wipes the remnants of Pekka's release from his mouth. Pekka can only nod in response. When he finally regains his wits, he reaches down and pulls Juuse to his feet. Cupping Juuse's cheek and leans in and kisses him. Juuse automatically parts his lips and Pekka sweeps his tongue along Juuse's. He can taste himself and his cock gives a halfhearted twitch.

When Juuse presses against him, Pekka can feel how hard the boy is in his jeans. He pulls back and meets his eyes. "Tell me what you want," he murmurs as he slides his hand between their bodies and cups Juuse's erection. Juuse gasps and presses his forehead against Pekka's shoulder.

"Y-your hand," he whispers. Pekka smiles and presses a kiss onto the top of Juuse's head as he quickly undoes the flies of Juuse's jeans and slips his hand inside. He wraps his hand around Juuse's cock and is surprised to feel how wet he is.

"Is all this because of me?" he asks, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he slowly jerks Juuse off. Juuse whines softly and nods. He brings his hands up and clutches the front of Pekka's shirt as he thrusts into Pekka's fist. It's not long before he stiffens in Pekka's arms and spilling over Pekka's hand.

"Good boy," Pekka murmurs as he strokes Juuse through his orgasm, releasing him when Juuse tries to wriggle away. He pulls his hand out of Juuse's pants and is about to reach for some tissues when Juuse grabs his wrist, stopping him. He's about to ask what Juuse's doing when the boy leans in and begins to lick the come from Pekka's fingers and palm.

"Jesus," he groans, unable to look away. Once his hand is clean, Juuse pulls away and gives him the sweetest smile Pekka has ever seen.

"Well? Did I earn that extra credit, sir?"

Pekka growls and pulls Juuse in, kissing him deeply. When they break apart, he grins. "You definitely earned that extra credit, Mr. Saros."

Juuse giggles and stands up on his tiptoes to kiss Pekka once more before moving away. After they both straighten up their clothes, Juuse picks up his bag. "I should probably go. I don't want to be late for my anatomy class," he says before looking down at his jeans and grimacing. "Not to mention I need to go by my dorm and change first." Pekka chuckles softly and pulls Juuse into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," he murmurs before pressing a kiss onto the top of Juuse's head.

"I love you," Juuse says, lifting his head and looking at Pekka with a blissful smile.

"I love you too." Pekka kisses Juuse once more before releasing him. Juuse walks to the door and waves before leaving.

For the rest of the day, Pekka cannot stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


	15. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse has worries about spending the weekend with Pekka. Meanwhile, Pekka has a surprise for Juuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this a day late! I was having a tough time, mental health-wise, so I took a break from technology for a few days. Thank you so much for understanding.
> 
> As always, a special thank you goes out to Jess, my soul mate and my biggest fan. I love you, babe! XOXO
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

For the rest of the week, Juuse can't stop thinking about that weekend and what all will happen. It will be his first time spending the night with someone he is dating and he's almost sick with nerves. When Friday finally rolls around, Miikka finally says something.

"It will be fine, Juus. Why do you look as though you're heading off to your execution instead of a weekend of sexy times with your professor?"

Juuse glares at Miikka and throws a ball of paper at his friend's head. "Shut up. I do not!"

"Whatever you say, Juus." Miikka flops back on his head and begins tossing the paper ball up and catching it. "Is it because of the sex?"

"Oh my God!" Juuse groans and covers his now flushed cheeks with his hands. "I am so not having this conversation with you."

Miikka snorts and turns his head so he can look at Juuse, a teasing smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Would you like to hear about my sex life? Would that make it easier?"

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" Juuse jumps to his feet and begins to pace. After a few minutes, he stops and runs his hands through his hair. "I just...what if after I spend the night he changes his mind?"

Miikka sits up and looks at Juuse with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Where is this coming from?" When Juuse doesn't answer, Miikka climbs off his bed and moves until he's standing in front of Juuse. He clasps his friend's shoulders and says, "From what you've told me about the guy, it sounds as if the two of you are crazy for one another." 

Juuse reluctantly meets Miikka's eyes and whispers, "You really think so?" When Miikka nods, Juuse sighs and nods once. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Miikka claps Juuse on the back and heads back to his bed. "Now, get out before Calle comes over. I wouldn't want to subject you to all the wild sex we're going to be having tonight."

"I hate you so much," Juuse groans as he picks up his overnight bag and heads to the door. He opens it and quickly turns back to shoot a nasty look at Miikka. "Stay off of my bed."

Miikka laughs and gives Juuse a mock salute. "Yes, Sir!" Juuse rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. 

When he arrives at Pekka's apartment, the door opens before he can raise his hand to knock. Pekka smiles and reaches out, pulling Juuse into a hug. Juuse sighs softly and lays his head on Pekka's shoulder. Being in Pekka's arms like this always makes him feel safe. Safe and loved. 

He lifts his head and smiles up at Pekka. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Pekka grins as he leans in and kisses Juuse softly. When they pull apart, Pekka takes Juuse's bag and sets it down inside the apartment. Juuse is about to step inside when Pekka stops him and gently pushes him back out into the hall. 

"Pekka?"

"I have a surprise for you," Pekka replies. He locks the door and places a hand onto Juuse's lower back as they walk out of the building and climb into Pekka's car. As Juuse is slipping his seatbelt on, he glances over at Pekka with curiosity. 

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

Pekka looks over at Juuse and shakes his head. "Nope." Juuse rolls his eyes and settles back in his seat. They drive deep into town to an area that Juuse doesn't recognize.

When Pekka finally pulls into the parking lot of a cozy looking restaurant. White Christmas lights are hanging from the roof, giving the place an ethereal glow. Juuse looks at Pekka and feels his chest warm with affection when he sees the smile Pekka has. 

"I promised you a date," Pekka explains as he reaches across the center console and laces his fingers with Juuse's, a hopeful expression on his face. Juuse can feel tears forming at this sweet gesture. He quickly blinks them away and squeezes Pekka's hand. 

"I love it," he reassures him with a smile. Pekka's face lights up with joy and he brings Juuse's hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto the back of it. 

"Come on. I made a reservation." 

The two of them climb out of the car and walk into the restaurant. Inside, the lights are dimmed and soft violin music and muted conversations fill the space. Pekka takes Juuse's hand and walks up to the hostess standing behind a podium. She smiles at them and asks, "May I help you?"

"Reservation for Rinne," Pekka tells her. The hostess checks a sheet of paper in front of her before nodding. Picking up two menus, she smiles at both men. 

"Follow me." They follow the hostess to a small table in the back of the restaurant, tucked into a corner giving them a small amount of privacy. After they're seated, Juuse looks over at Pekka with wide eyes. 

"What is it?" Pekka asks, tilting his head slightly. Juuse shakes his head and chuckles softly.

"Nothing. It's just...I never thought we would be able to do something like this." When Pekka just looks at him with confusion, Juuse motions around the restaurant. "You know...out here. In...in public."

Pekka's smile fades. "Oh. We can leave if you'd like." 

"No!" Juuse reaches across the table and grabs Pekka's hand. "I want to be here with you. I just didn't think we would be able to." He laces their fingers together and gives Pekka a small smile. "I'm happy to be here with you, I promise."

Relief comes across Pekka's features and he squeezes Juuse's hand once before pointing to the menu in front of him. "Order whatever you like." Juuse grins and opening his menu. 

Dinner passes in a delightful blur. Pekka tells him stories from his hockey days which Juuse loves. If he's honest with himself, he's had a few dreams where Pekka is wearing hockey gear and fucking him in a locker room.

After Pekka pays for dinner, they drive back to his apartment. The entire car ride back, Juuse is practically vibrating with nerves. He has so many ideas for what the rest of the night will hold and not enough time to do all of them. He takes a couple of deep breaths, silently berating himself. There will be plenty of time for everything. He loves Pekka and Pekka loves him. Nothing could change that. 

When Pekka pulls into his assigned parking spot and puts the car into park, Juuse yanks his seatbelt off and lunges across the console, kissing Pekka roughly. Pekka lets out a soft grunt of surprise before wrapping his arms around Juuse and returned the kiss. They pull apart, breathless, and smile. 

"Not that I'm complaining," Pekka pants as he slides his fingers through Juuse's hair. "But what was that for?"

Juuse leans forward and presses his forehead against Pekka's. "I...Thank you. For tonight." He pulls back and smiles shyly. "I've never been on a date that wasn't at a bar or a movie. It was...perfect."

Pekka beams and leans forward, kissing Juuse's forehead. "That date's not over yet," he murmurs. He moves away and gives Juuse's hand a squeeze. "Shall we go inside?"

Juuse practically leaps out of the car, almost tripping in his haste. He can hear Pekka chuckling and his face heats in embarrassment. As soon as Pekka is out of the car, he takes Juuse's hand and they walk hand in hand into the building. 

As soon as they're back inside Pekka's apartment, Juuse wastes no time in grabbing Pekka by the front of his sweater and tugging him down, crushing their lips together. They both moan and Juuse finds himself pressed against the front door. Pekka's hands slide down to Juuse's ass and he picks him up without breaking the kiss. Juuse quickly wraps his legs around Pekka's waist and moans softly. "Bed. Please," he pants as pulls back and meets Pekka's eyes. 

Pekka kisses the tip of Juuse's nose and carries him to the bedroom, pausing occasionally to kiss Juuse breathless. When they are inside, Pekka carefully lays Juuse down on the bed and nuzzles his neck. "Tell me what you want," he rumbles, his lips trailing soft kisses along Juuse's jaw. 

Juuse nervously licks his lips and works up the courage to say, "I...I want you to f-fuck me." Pekka goes still before slowly pulling back and meeting Juuse's eyes. 

"Are you sure?" he asks. "I don't want you to feel like I'm expecting that from you." Juuse nods and wraps his hands around the back of Pekka's neck, gently pulling him forward. 

"I've never been surer of anything." He gives Pekka a reassuring smile and nods. "I want you, Pekka."

Pekka brings a hand up and cups Juuse's face, his thumb softly tracing his cheekbone. "Will you promise me to tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way? I don't want to hurt you."

"I promise," Juuse says, impatience creeping into his tone. Pekka notices and chuckles softly. He straightens, pulling Juuse up with him. Slowly, he tugs Juuse's shirt off and runs his fingers down Juuse's chest. 

"I wanna see you too," Juuse says as he reaches for the hem of Pekka's shirt. Pekka takes it off before pinning Juuse back onto the mattress. They kiss and caress, each touch growing more and more heated. Juuse pushes his heels into Pekka's lower back and rolls his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. 

Pekka pulls away and meets Juuse's eyes. When Juuse nods, Pekka works on getting Juuse's jeans off while Juuse does the same to Pekka. When they're both naked, Juuse pulls Pekka back down on top of him, the two of them pressed so close together that Juuse couldn't tell where his body ended and Pekka's began. They kiss and touch until Juuse thinks he's going to lose his mind. Pekka must have sensed this because he slowly sits up and tugs open a drawer in his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He sets the condom down on the bed next to him and meets Juuse's eyes.

"Still with me?" he asks. Juuse nods and gives Pekka a small smile. 

"Always."

Pekka smiles and bends down and kisses Juuse tenderly before sitting back up and gently tapping Juuse's leg. "Open up for me." 

Juuse slowly spreads his legs wider and watches as Pekka covers his fingers with lube. When he feels a slick finger circling his entrance, his breath hitches and his eyes slide closed. Pekka leans forward and kisses Juuse deeply as he slowly pushes a finger inside of him. Juuse's eyes fly open and he looks up at Pekka. 

"Okay?" Pekka murmurs. Juuse licks his lip and nods. 

"I'm fine. K-keep going."

"Relax for me," Pekka tells him while nuzzling Juuse's neck. Juuse takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, feeling the tension leave his body. When Pekka begins to move his finger, Juuse can't stop the moan from slipping from his lips. He begins to lose all sense of time as Pekka prepares him, adding two, then three fingers. 

Growing impatient, Juuse lifts his head and meets Pekka's gaze. "I'm ready," he pants, trying to tug Pekka back down. Pekka chuckles softly and kisses Juuse's forehead as he pulls his fingers out. Juuse whimpers softly at the loss and grips the bedding beneath him while Pekka rolls a condom on and coats it with plenty of lube. 

He lines himself up with Juuse's entrance and murmurs, "Ready?" 

"Yes. Make love to me, please."

Pekka gently nudges Juuse's legs apart before slowly pushing inside of him. Juuse's head falls back against the pillows and tightens his grip on the blankets as he's stretched open even further. When Pekka finally bottoms out inside of him, he already feels close to coming. 

"Okay?" Pekka asks him, giving Juuse time to adjust. A few seconds pass and Juuse pants,

"Y-you can move now." Pekka's hands move to hold Juuse's hips and slowly pulls out before thrusting back in. Juuse cries out and arches up off the bed. He wraps his legs around Pekka's hips and tugs him down on top of him as he rolls his hips. "Don't stop."

Pekka groans and crushes their lips together as he tightens his grip on Juuse's hips and moves, slowly at first before gradually speeding up. In what feels like no time at all, Juuse can feel his orgasm slowly building. He brings a shaking hand between their bodies and begins to stroke himself, matching his pace with Pekka's thrusts. 

"P-Pekka," Juuse manages to whimper before he tenses and comes harder than he's ever come in his life. His vision blurs and his entire body is shaking from the force of it. Faintly, he can hear Pekka letting out a long string of curses as he slams into Juuse once, twice, before he follows him over the edge. They lay together, both of them trembling from aftershocks and panting. 

"Are you alright?" Pekka asks, still slightly out of breath. Juuse hums softly and nods.

"I...I love you," he pants. He feels Pekka's lips brush his cheek and he shivers at the light touch. 

"I love you too," Pekka whispers. Juuse smiles sleepily and nuzzles Pekka's neck. When Pekka slips out of him, Juuse whimpers at the loss and tries to pull him back when Pekka begins to move away. 

"I'll be right back," Pekka murmurs, kissing Juuse's forehead before climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom. Juuse's eyes grow heavy as he lays on the bed, listening to Pekka moving around in the bathroom. He closes his eyes and is briefly aware of being wiped down with a damp cloth before sleep claims him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey with me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed as they help to feed the muse. You guys rock!


	16. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! I was having a rough couple of weeks mental health wise so I took a break from everything. As a way of saying sorry, I'm posting two chapters this week! Thanks for being patient with me. 
> 
> As always, a super huge thank you to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for being my cheerleader while I wrote this fic. You helped shape this fic into what it is today and there aren't enough words in the English language to express how much I love you. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

The next morning, Pekka wakes up and blinks against the sunlight shining through the sheer curtains in his room. He stretches, wincing when several joints crack before rolling over to pull Juuse into his arms, stopping short when he realizes that Juuse is not in bed with him. He quickly sits up and looks around the room. Juuse's clothes and overnight bag are still where he left them the night before so he couldn't have left.

He sighs in relief and is about to get out of bed when Juuse steps into the room. Pekka runs his eyes over his lover and can't help but smile when he sees that Juuse is wearing one of his shirts over a pair of boxers. 

"Morning," Juuse murmurs, smiling shyly as he climbs back into bed beside Pekka. 

"Where did you go?" Pekka asks as he pulls Juuse into his arms and maneuvers them until they're both laying on their sides facing each other. A flush spreads across Juuse's face and he bites his lip.

"I, um, was going to make you breakfast when I remembered something."

"Which was?"

"I have absolutely no idea how to cook."

Pekka laughs and leans in, kissing Juuse's forehead. "Well, you're in luck because I do." Juuse giggles and tucks his face into the crook of Pekka's neck. They lay entwined, Pekka running his fingers through Juuse's hair and Juuse nuzzling Pekka in return. 

"Are you hungry?" Pekka asks. Before Juuse can respond, his stomach lets out a loud growl. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Pekka chuckles. He moves away and helps Juuse sit up before getting out of bed. "What would you like?" he asks as he pulls a pair of boxers and t-shirt out of a basket and puts them on.

"Whatever you feel like making," Juuse replies, pulling his legs up to his chest as he watches Pekka get dressed. Pekka feels Juuse's eyes on him and looks up to see Juuse smiling.

"What?"

Juuse's cheeks flush again. "Nothing. I just...You're gorgeous."

It's Pekka's turn to blush. He moves to stand next to the bed and cups Juuse's cheek, tilting his head back until their eyes meet. "I should be saying the same thing to you." Juuse beams and reaches up, cupping Pekka's face and pulling him down so he can press their lips together.

When they pull apart, Pekka slowly slides a thumb along Juuse's bottom lip and smiles affectionately. "If you keep this up, we're never going to eat." 

"So?" Pekka laughs and straightens, playfully ruffling Juuse's hair. 

"Come on. Breakfast first and then we can consider other things."

Juuse perks up at this. "Is that a promise?" he asks as he slips his hand into Pekka's and gets to his feet. Pekka leans over and kisses the top of Juuse's head. 

"It's a promise." They walk hand in hand out of the bedroom and make their way into the kitchen. Juuse hops up onto a counter and watches as Pekka pulls out the ingredients to make pancakes. 

"Coffee?" Pekka asks, glancing over his shoulder at Juuse. 

"Oh my God! Yes!" Juuse exclaims, surprising Pekka at the quickness of his answer. 

"I take it you like coffee," he chuckles as he moves to start a pot. Juuse nods and shrugs casually.

"I wouldn't be able to function without it."

"Well, we can't have you not functioning," Pekka teases making both of them laugh.

While Pekka is cooking breakfast, Juuse talks about his life growing up: How his family moved from Finland to the States when he was six after his father accepted a job working for a medical supply company; His struggle to learn English after the move; Meeting Miikka and some of the antics they got into over the years. 

As they're sitting down to eat, Pekka's phone rings. Juuse freezes with his coffee mug halfway to his lips and looks at Pekka. 

"It's okay. Let me just tell whoever it is that I'll call them back," Pekka reassures Juuse, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as he stands and goes to answer it.

"Peks! Good! I was hoping you were awake."

Pekka rolls his eyes and says, "Hello to you too, Roman. What do you want?"

"Charming to the very end," Roman laughs. "I was just making sure you weren't going to cancel on me later. I've already rented out the rink so you're not allowed to say no."

"Not giving me much of a choice there, are you?" Pekka teases. "Yes, Roman. I'll meet you at the rink around one."

"Good boy," Roman says approvingly before hanging up. Pekka shakes his head and sets his phone back down. He sits back down at the table and sees Juuse staring at him with a curious expression. 

"What is it?" 

Juuse tilts his head and asks, "You still skate?"

Pekka nods and picks up his fork. "It's been something Roman and I have done for the past several years after I moved here and started teaching."

 

Juuse takes all this information in before asking, "Does Roman know about...you know? Your past with hockey?"

At the mention of that, Pekka's grip briefly tightens on his fork. He loosens his hold on the utensil and replies, "He does. He was actually one of my teammates."

Juuse's eyes widen in surprise. He opens his mouth to speak when Pekka smiles and motions towards Juuse's plate. "You should eat otherwise your food will get cold." Juuse looks as though he wants to argue but he eventually picks his own fork up and digs in.

After breakfast, Pekka starts to clear the table when Juuse reaches out and stops him. "Can...Can we go back to bed? Just for a little while?" he asks, looking up at Pekka with the cutest puppy dog eyes that Pekka has ever seen. He chuckles and sets the plates back down. 

"How can I say no to that?" he says as he takes Juuse's hand and leads him back to his bedroom. 

After making love again, Pekka and Juuse take a shower, spending most of the time kissing and touching one another beneath the warm spray of water. As they're drying off, Juuse rests his head on Pekka's shoulder and hugs him tightly. "I wish I could stay here forever," he says quietly, his breath warm against Pekka's neck. 

"Me neither," Pekka murmurs. He lays his cheek against the top of Juuse's head and imagines having him there: the two of them sitting together on his couch and watching tv, Pekka teaching Juuse how to cook, making love every night before falling asleep and waking up in one another's arms. Before he can say anything else, Juuse moves away and goes into the bedroom to get dressed. Pekka sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair, wondering to himself if that would ever happen. 

When they're both dressed, Pekka walks Juuse to the front door, keeping a hand on Juuse's lower back. Juuse turns and faces him, a content smile on his face. "Thank you. For everything," he says. Pekka returns Juuse's smile and pulls him close, kissing him softly. 

"You're welcome," he murmurs against Juuse's lips. "And you can come over whenever you want."

Juuse pulls away and gives Pekka a wide grin. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Pekka ruffles Juuse's hair and steps aside to open the door for him. "I'll see you Monday morning."

Juuse stands up on his tiptoes and kisses Pekka one last time. "I love you," he says, his blue eyes bright with joy and affection. He waves and walks out of the apartment. Pekka watches him until he disappears around a corner before closing the door and leaning against it, once more wishing that things were different and he didn't have to hide how he felt about Juuse from the rest of the world. He remains rooted in place before he shakes his head and goes to gather his hockey gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk hockey (or anything really) on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse! Thanks for reading!


	17. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse gets a rude awakening. 
> 
> The dreaded angst is here! Apologies for any feels you get after reading this chapter. Just know that this fic will end happily! Cross my heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a super huge thank you to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose): my rock and my biggest fan. You helped shape this fic into what it is today and there aren't enough words in the English language to express how much I love you.
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

For the next few weeks, Juuse had taken to spending the night with Pekka every other weekend. Each time he did, he felt their relationship growing stronger and that thought made him think that maybe, just maybe, he had found the person he was meant to be with.

One morning, after class has been let out, Juuse waits for everyone else to file out of the classroom before making his way up to Pekka. 

"Can I ask you something?" Juuse asks when Pekka looks up and smiles at him. 

"Of course." Pekka walks around his desk and sits down on the edge of it in front of Juuse. "What's on your mind?"

Juuse bites his lip, shifting from foot to foot before he asks, "Will you teach me how to skate?"

Pekka's smile grows. "I would love to," he says as he stretches a hand out and laces his fingers with Juuse's. "How about tomorrow night? You can stay the night afterward if you'd like."

"That sounds perfect." Juuse bends down and kisses Pekka softly. Reluctantly, he straightens and slips his hand from Pekka's. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

When Pekka nods, Juuse smiles and murmurs, "I love you," before turning and walking out of the classroom. Before he's all the way out of the room, a hand clamps down around his wrist. Juuse jerks his arm back and turns to see Ryan staring at him with a solemn expression.

"What the hell?" Juuse asks as he rubs his wrist. Ryan ignores Juuse's exclamation and takes him by the arm. 

"We need to talk," he says as he leads Juuse out of the science building. Juuse struggles to keep up with Ryan's long strides as they walk across campus. When they're a good distance away from anyone, Ryan releases Juuse's arm.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Juuse stares blankly at Ryan. "What are you talking about?" he asks, confusion clear on his face. 

Ryan steps closer to Juuse and says in a low voice, "How long have you been fucking Mr. Rinne?"

All of the color drains from Juuse's face and a wave of nausea rises up. "I...What?"

"I've had my suspicions," Ryan explains as he leans against a tree, arms folded across his chest as he stares at Juuse. "All the times you've stayed after class, the times you've canceled plans with me and the guys because of ‘tutoring'."

Juuse tries to swallow past the lump in his throat before croaking, "I-I don't understand. Why would you think I was sleeping with P-, I mean, Mr. Rinne?"

"I saw you two last weekend making out in his car," Ryan says. "I guess you forgot that my girlfriend lives in the same apartment building that Mr. Rinne does."

"I…" Juuse is speechless. His mind races, trying to come up with excuses or lies but nothing comes. He drops his gaze to his feet and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will the tears from falling. 

A hand lands on his shoulder and he slowly lifts his head to see Ryan looking at him with a mixture of disappointment and regret. "You need to end things, Juuse, or I'll have to report him to the school."

Juuse shakes his head and takes a step away from his friend. "You can't do that!" he yelps.

"I can and I will," Ryan says. "He's obviously been taking advantage of you."

"I love him!" Juuse blurts. Ryan takes a step back, eyes wide with shock. Juuse takes a several shaking breaths before saying in a quieter voice, "I love him and he loves me."

The two of them stare at one another for several minutes before Ryan shakes his head and breaks the silence. "This is wrong and you know it is," he says. "End things before one of two things happens: he loses his job and resents you for it or he breaks your heart because this was just a fling."

Before Juuse can respond, Ryan turns and walks away. Juuse stares at his friend's retreating back as tears roll down his face. Bile suddenly rises up in his throat and he drops to his knees behind the tree Ryan had been leaning against and vomits. When there's nothing left to throw up, Juuse wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly gets to his feet. On shaking legs, he makes his way back to the dorms.

He steps inside the room and lets out a soft sigh when he sees that Miikka isn't there. Dropping his bag on the floor, he curls up on his bed and cries himself to sleep. 

"Juuse? Hey. Wake up."

Juuse slowly opens his eyes and looks up to find Miikka looking down at him with concern. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Instead of replying, Juuse pulls the covers up over him and rolls onto his other side to face the wall. He hears a huff before the blankets are ripped off of him. 

"What the hell is going on, Juuse?"

"Leave me alone," Juuse says in a flat voice. Miikka is silent for a few seconds before he drops the blanket and storms out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. The sound makes Juuse wince as he blinks back tears. He lays there, numb, for what feels like hours before sleep claims him again.

He's woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing. With a sigh, he rolls over and looks at the clock on his bedside table, seeing that he had been asleep for almost three hours. Rubbing the grit from his swollen eyes and slowly sits up. He jumps in surprise when he sees that Miikka is sitting on his own bed, watching his friend with a worried expression.

"Are you ready to tell me what is going on with you?" he asks. Juuse runs his hands over his face, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. Glancing at the screen of his phone, he notices that he's missed several calls from Ryan and PK as well as a couple of texts from Pekka. Seeing Pekka's name makes Juuse's heart clench in pain.

"Ryan knows," he says, his voice catching on the last word. Miikka's brow furrows. 

"Okay. What exactly does he know?"

"About me and Pekka."

"Jesus." Miikka leaps to his feet and rushes across the room, sitting down beside Juuse. "What happened?"

Juuse sighs and quietly tells Miikka about his confrontation with Ryan. By the time he's done, he's crying again. Miikka pulls him into a hug and rubs his back soothingly. 

"Are you going to tell him?" 

Juuse sighs and gently extricates himself from Miikka's embrace. "I don't really have much of a choice, now do I?" He looks over at Miikka as tears fill his eyes once more. "It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" he sobs.

"That's just how heartbreak feels, unfortunately." Miikka reaches over and gives Juuse's hand a squeeze. "Hey. How about I order us some pizza and we can watch that shitty sci-fi show I hate."

Juuse barks out a laugh and gives his friend a watery smile. "Only if we can have ice cream too."

"Well, duh! You can't have pizza and movies without ice cream!" Miikka grins at Juuse as he gets to his feet. "Come on. Let's go buy some ice cream. I'll even let you pick the flavor."

Juuse wipes the tears from his cheeks and stands up, deciding to forget about everything just for tonight. He'll deal with the real world in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk hockey (or anything really) on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse! Thanks for reading!


	18. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Juuse's confrontation with Ryan. (I hope you have tissues handy. The angst is strong in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a very special thank you to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose), my soulmate and partner in crime. This fic wouldn't have been possible without you, babe. Thanks for being my cheerleader while I wrote this and brainstorming with me when I got writer's block. I love you!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

The following morning, Pekka walks into his classroom with a smile on his face, unable to stop thinking about Juuse coming over later that night. As he's pulling out his laptop and textbook, he notices that Juuse's desk is empty. He glances at his watch and frowns. Usually, Juuse is one of the first people to come to class. Worry churns in his gut. He remembers that Juuse never replied to any of his texts last night but he had chalked it up to him being busy with homework.

Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to getting everything set up for his lecture while subtly casting glances at Juuse's desk as the rest of the class files into the room. When everyone has taken a seat, Pekka looks at his watch and sees that it's time to start class. As he takes roll, he keeps hoping that Juuse will burst into the room and apologize for being late. When he gets to the end of the list and Juuse still hasn't made an appearance, he swallows his disappointment and begins his lecture.

After class, he sends a text to Juuse asking if he's alright. As the day goes on and Juuse doesn't respond, Pekka starts to grow worried. When he finally leaves for the day and goes home, he finds Juuse waiting for him outside of his apartment.

"Juuse! Thank God you're alright!" he exclaims as he walks over to him. He starts to lean forward to kiss him but Juuse moves away, keeping his gaze fixed to the floor. Trying to keep the hurt expression off his face, he asks softly, "Is...is everything alright?"

"We need to talk," Juuse replies, his voice slightly hoarse. Pekka swallows past the lump forming in his throat and nods, reaching around Juuse to unlock the door. As soon as it's open, Juuse pushes past him and steps inside. Pekka follows close behind, closing the door behind him and setting his bag down.

"Juuse." He slowly approaches Juuse as if he were a wounded animal. "What's wrong?" When he's close enough to touch him, Juuse lifts his head. His eyes are glassy with unshed tears and his face is red as if he had been crying before he came over. Pekka's heart drops to his stomach.

"It's over," Juuse says in a quiet voice. Pekka's eyes widen and when he tries to reach out to Juuse, he steps out of reach.

"Where is this coming from?" Pekka asks as he lets his hand drop back down to his side. Juuse is silent for several seconds before he sighs.

"My friend," Juuse spits this last word out as if it's poison before continuing, "He knows."

Pekka's brows furrow in confusion. "He knows what?"

"About us," Juuse replies. As soon as the words are out of Juuse's mouth, Pekka's jaw drops and his stomach twists itself into knots. He opens and closes his mouth several times but words escape him. As he's struggling to put together his thoughts, Juuse lets out a choked sob.

Snapping out of his daze, Pekka closes the distance between them and pulls Juuse into his arms. He resists at first but eventually melts into Pekka's embrace, weeping against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay," Pekka murmurs as he cards his fingers through Juuse's hair. Juuse's sobs grow louder and he tightens his hold on Pekka's shirt.

When his tears subside, he takes a step back and swipes his hands over his face, wiping the last of his tears from his cheeks. Pekka waits for Juuse's breathing to slow before he asks,

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Juuse slowly lifts his head and meets Pekka's eyes. Giving a curt nod, he turns and walks further into the living room, sitting down on the edge of the couch. Pekka follows suit and sits down beside Juuse, giving him a bit of distance. As Juuse recounts the confrontation he had with his friend, Pekka's heart cracks in two. He had been so preoccupied with their relationship, he had grown lazy in keeping it secret and that thought nearly kills him. More than anything, he wants to let the world know how much he loves Juuse but he knows that he can't do that in his current situation.

He's about to tell Juuse this but he's pushed back into the couch and Juuse climbs onto his lap, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Pekka groans softly and wraps his arms around Juuse's lap, pulling him closer. When they pull apart, Juuse presses his forehead against Pekka's and pants, "Will you make love to me? J-just for tonight?"

Tears prick the backs of Pekka's eyelids, the thought of this being their last night together making his throat close up. He lets out a shuddering breath and nods. Juuse climbs off of Pekka and holds out his hand. Pekka takes it and they walk back to his bedroom together.

They take their time, wanting to draw out the time they have together. Pekka uses his mouth and hands to take Juuse apart, pouring every bit of his love into his actions. Juuse clings to Pekka as if he's afraid of letting him go. A few times, a stray tear rolls down Juuse's cheek and Pekka is quick to kiss it away, murmuring softly how much he loves him. When they eventually come, it's together.

"Will you stay?" Pekka asks quietly as they're laying together afterward. Juuse is silent for so long that Pekka starts to think that he had fallen asleep.

"I'll stay," he eventually replies, his voice barely above a whisper. Pekka lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and pulls Juuse closer.

"I love you," he says softly, pressing a kiss on the top of Juuse's head. A tear rolls down Juuse's cheek and pools on Pekka's chest where he's laying his head.

"I love you too."

They soon fall asleep. When Pekka wakes up the next morning, Juuse is already gone. His self-control cracks and the tears he had tried to hold back the night before emerge. He buries his face in the pillow Juuse had slept on and sobs.

* * *

 

The following week, Juuse had been absent from his class. Every morning when Pekka arrived to start class and he saw Juuse's empty seat, his heart clenched and it took everything in him to keep his face neutral of emotion.

On Friday afternoon, he was sitting in his office grading papers when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pekka sets his pen down and looks up as the door opens and a young man steps inside. Pekka's brow creases as he stares at the young man, wondering why he looks so familiar. It suddenly comes to him and he remembers him as Juuse's friend from the bar. He can still recall the sadness in Juuse's voice as he confided to his friend about his feelings for Pekka and the embarrassment when Juuse realized Pekka had heard his drunken confession.

He shakes the memory from his head and clears his throat before asking, "May I help you?"

The young man steps further into the room coming to a stop in front of Pekka's desk. "I'm Juuse's roommate," he explains as he sits down in one of the chairs. "He asked me to come and get any homework assignments that he's missed."

At the mention of Juuse's name, Pekka's mouth goes dry and a lump forms in his throat. He swallows hard and asks, "And how is Mr. Saros?"

Miikka snorts and gives Pekka an amused smirk. "Cut the shit. I know all about your relationship with Juuse."

Pekka's eyes widen in surprise. "You...you do?"

"Juuse and I have been friends for years. We tell each other everything." Miikka's smile fades and he leans forward, continuing, "How the fuck do you think he's feeling? He's heartbroken. I have to practically force him to get out of bed to eat or shower or leave the damn dorm room. He's a mess!"

"I-,"

"Don't. What's done is done." Miikka sits back in the chair and folds his arms across his chest. "Now, can I have Juuse's homework assignments?"

Pekka nods before silently flipping through the papers on his desk, gathering the assignments from the past week. He slides them into a folder and holds it out for Miikka to take. Before Miikka can take it, he pulls it back and says quietly, "Will you tell him that I'm thinking of him?"

Miikka eyes Pekka skeptically for several seconds, doubt clear on his features. Eventually, he sighs and says, "I'll think about it. I'm not sure that's a good idea at this point."

Pekka flinches. Ignoring the tears pricking the backs of his eyelids, he gives Miikka the folder and watches him leave. Once the door closes behind him, he gives in to the tears and sobs quietly.

When there are no more tears to cry, he takes several deep breaths, trying to calm down. An idea occurs to him and he knows what he needs to do. He picks his cell phone off of his desk and presses the first number on his speed dial. When the person on the other line picks up, he says, "We need to talk. Can you meet with me?"

After setting up the meeting, Pekka tosses his phone aside and scrubs his face with his hands. Change is coming and he silently tells himself that this is the best thing for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk hockey with me! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	19. Juuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse's life post-breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end!!!! I decided to add an epilogue to this fic because I wanted to give this fic one last happy ending. As always, a very special shout-out to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for being my cheerleader while I was writing this fic. I honestly couldn't have done it without you, babe. XOXO
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

When Juuse gets home after leaving Pekka's, Miikka is already awake and waiting for him. Without saying a word, he pulls Juuse into a hug before offering to take him out for breakfast. Needing to keep his mind off of Pekka, Juuse agrees. Giving Juuse's shoulder a squeeze, Miikka leads the way out of their dorm. 

For the rest of the weekend, Miikka keeps Juuse busy for which he is extremely grateful. One night, Juuse hangs out with Miikka and Calle, finding himself forgetting all about his worries. But as soon as they get back to their dorm and he lays down, sleep eludes him and all he can think about is Pekka. 

The following week, he skips Pekka's class. He tells himself it's for the best because he knows that if he were to see Pekka, he'd be tempted to beg him for forgiveness and ask Pekka to take him back. Every morning while Miikka is getting ready for his own class, he can feel the concern emanating from his friend. 

By the time Monday rolls around, Juuse is exhausted, both mentally and physically. He gets ready for class and goes to the dining hall, eating breakfast that he barely tastes. As he's walking across the quad, he feels a hand land on his shoulder. He turns and sees Ryan standing behind him with an apologetic expression. 

"What do you want?" Juuse asks coldly as he adjusts the strap of his bag hanging off of his shoulder. 

"I wanted to apologize," Ryan tells him, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I shouldn't have threatened you like I did. I was just worried about you, Juice."

Juuse snorts and starts to turn away but Ryan stops him. "Come on, Juuse. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute," he says. "If you had seen me or PK or Miikka kissing one of our teachers, what would you have done?"

Juuse opens his mouth to spit out a retort but stops short as he lets himself think about what Ryan said. As much as he hates to admit it, Ryan is right. 

"I guess I would have said something to you about it," he grudgingly admits before shaking his head. "But I wouldn't have been a total dick about it."

Ryan nods and finds himself chuckling. "No, you wouldn't have. It's why you're the nice one in the group."

"Ass," Juuse says before reaching over and punching Ryan's arm. "Come on. We don't want to be late." 

They quickly make their way to the science building and find PK waiting for them outside the classroom. They greet one another and head inside together. As he's walking down the aisle, Juuse comes to a sudden stop when he looks at the front of the room and sees a woman standing in front of the whiteboard, writing page numbers down. 

Swallowing hard, Juuse goes to his seat and sits down, his stomach churning nervously while his mind races. Where is Pekka? Did something happen to him? Before he can dwell on it any further, the woman turns around, briefly introducing herself as their new teacher for the rest of the semester before diving right into the lecture. 

Juuse tries his best to concentrate, jotting notes down without really seeing what he's writing. He can sense Ryan casting glances in his direction but he ignores him, instead of pretending to focus on the lecture. 

As soon as class is over, Juuse leaps from his seat and walks to where the teacher is erasing the whiteboard. "Um, excuse me," he says, his voice cracking slightly. The woman turns and gives Juuse a kind smile. 

"Yes?" 

"Um, I was just...What happened to Mr. Rinne?" 

"He gave up his teaching position here and is now the head coach for the school's hockey team," she explains as she continues wiping the whiteboard. Juuse mutters a thank you before snatching his bag up and practically dashing out of the room. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" 

Juuse stops and glances behind him to see Ryan and PK eyeing him with concern. He licks his lips and scuffs the toe of his sneaker across the floor. "I need to find out when the hockey team practices."

Ryan and PK exchange a look, concern turning to confusion. "Um, why?" PK asks. "You don't know how to skate so I know you're not wanting to join the team."

Juuse looks over at Ryan as he says, "Mr. Rinne is the new head coach." 

Ryan's eyes widen in surprise but he remains silent. PK glances at his friends before shaking his head. 

"Okay. What the hell is going on here? I'm missing something." 

"No time to explain. Ryan can fill you in" Juuse says before turning and running down the hall to find the computer lab.

After looking up the practice times for the hockey team and figuring out where the rink is, Juuse can't help smiling to himself as he leaves to go to his next class and coming up with what to say when he sees Pekka again. 

That afternoon, Juuse leaves his last class of the day and makes his way to the skating rink. He quietly enters and finds a seat off to the side, watching as Pekka leads the team through different drills. He can't take his eyes off of Pekka as he skates around, barking out commands. He moves gracefully, fluidly, and Juuse finds his eyes tearing up at how happy Pekka looks. 

As Pekka is calling practice to an end, he happens to look over at the stands and meets Juuse's eyes. He looks surprised at first but it quickly gives way to a shy smile. As he's crossing the ice, Juuse nervously gets to his feet.

"Hi," he says as he looks up at Pekka. 

"Hi," Pekka murmurs. He runs a hand through his hair and asks, "How did you know where to find me?"

Juuse can't stop the smile from coming across his face. "I asked the teacher who took your place." Hesitantly, he reaches over and places a hand on top of Pekka's where it's resting on the boards. "You looked good out there."

Pekka smiles. He turns his hand over so he can lace his fingers with Juuse's. "I didn't realize how much I missed it." His smile fades as he drops his eyes to their joined hands. Juuse notices Pekka's frown and gives his hand a squeeze. 

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye," he tells him, his voice soft. Pekka lifts his head and meets Juuse's eyes. Juuse swallows hard and continues, "I just...I thought it would be better that way but...I was wrong."

Lifting his free hand, Pekka reaches over and cups Juuse's cheek, brushing away a lone tear that escaped. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he says. 

Closing his eyes, Juuse leans into Pekka's touch, letting the warmth of his hand seep into his skin. When he opens his eyes again, he smiles shyly. 

"So, you're no longer my professor," he says, biting his lip and meeting Pekka's eyes. A matching grin tugs at Pekka's lips as he nods.

"This is true." 

Before Juuse can reply, Pekka pulls Juuse in and kisses him. Juuse sighs and wraps his arms around Pekka's waist, feeling as if he could float away when they're interrupted by loud hoots and catcalls. 

They quickly pull apart and see the hockey team grinning at them. 

"Hey, coach! Get a room!"

"Yeah! You're gonna melt the ice if you keep that up!"

Juuse feels his cheeks heat and buries his face into Pekka's neck to hide his flush. Pekka chuckles and kisses the top of Juuse's head before murmuring, "Will you come over?"

Lifting his head, Juuse nods. "I'd like that." Pekka grins and kisses Juuse once more before skating away to head to the locker room. Juuse is waiting for him by the door when he emerges fifteen minutes later. Lacing their fingers together, they walk hand in hand out of the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey with me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pekka and Juuse and their very happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe this fic is finally done! I want to thank everyone who has read it and given it so much love. I love each and every single one of you!
> 
> [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose), you were my biggest fan while I was writing this and I seriously couldn't have done it without you. Love you, babe!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

_**Two months later** _

 

"Pekka? Will you help me?" Juuse asks as he steps into the apartment, jugging a couple of boxes in his arms. Pekka grabs the top box and grunts when he feels how heavy it is.

"What on earth do you have in here?"

Juuse grins as he follows Pekka into the living room where the rest of his belongings are. "Just a few books."

"A few?" Pekka scoffs. "It feels like you've got an entire library in here!"

Smirking, Juuse sets down his box on the floor next to the one Pekka was carrying. After he graduated last month, Pekka had asked him to move in with him. He didn't even need to think about it before he said yes and proceeded to drag Pekka to the bedroom.

He's pulled from his thoughts when arms wrap around his waist and he feels a kiss being placed on his neck.

"Is that everything?"

Juuse nods as he lays his head back against Pekka's chest. "Yep. I'm officially moved in." He turns and wraps his arms around Pekka's neck, giving him a bright smile. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Pekka's eyes twinkle as he playfully swats Juuse's ass. "Unfortunately," he teases. Juuse laughs and stands up on his tiptoes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Pekka murmurs before kissing him. When they break apart, Juuse looks up at Pekka with a mischievous grin.

"You know what needs to happen now, don't you?"

Pekka raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "I don't know. I help you unpack?"

Juuse shakes his head, his grin growing even wider. "Nope."

"I give up. What do we need to do?"

Juuse stands up on his tiptoes, looping his arms around Pekka's neck. "You take me back to our bedroom and we can christen our bed," he explains, emphasizing the word ‘our'.

"Oh." A matching grin comes onto Pekka's face. He scoops Juuse up in his arms and carries his giggling lover back to their bedroom. Once they're inside, Pekka gently drops Juuse onto the bed before laying down beside him.

"Have you noticed that we always seem to find ourselves in here whenever we're celebrating something?" Pekka chuckles when Juuse proceeds to wrap his limbs around him.

"Are you complaining about our sex life, Mr. Rinne?" Juuse teases. Pekka snorts as he reaches around and cups Juuse's ass.

"I would never complain about that," he replies. He leans forward and begins trailing kisses along Juuse's neck. "If anything, I'd complain about you leaving dirty dishes in the sink. Or you hogging all the blankets at night. Or that you snore."

Juuse sputters, "I do not snore!"

Pekka lifts his head, smirking. "Yeah, you do."

"Then perhaps I should go sleep in the spare bedroom since my snoring bothers you so much," Juuse says, pretending to pout.

"Don't you dare."

"Then take it back!"

Pekka sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine! You don't snore."

Juuse grins triumphantly. "Thank you. Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Pekka playfully growls before pinning Juuse back on the bed and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Afterward, as they're laying in bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Juuse laces his fingers with Pekka's. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?" Pekka asks as he runs his fingers through Juuse's hair.

"Do you think we could invite everyone over for dinner one night?" Juuse asks hesitantly. "They've been asking and asking and Miikka seriously won't shut up about it. I-" He's cut off by Pekka tilting his head back and kissing him.

"Of course we can."

"Really?" Juuse's eyes bright with hope.

Pekka chuckles and kisses his temple. "Yes, really."

Juuse hugs Pekka tightly before pulling back enough so he can smile at him. "I love you."

Pekka cups Juuse's cheek, looking at him with so much love that Juuse's heart skips a beat. "I love you too." Placing one last kiss on Juuse's forehead, he sits up and climbs out of bed. "Speaking of dinner, I should probably go make it."

Juuse watches as Pekka gets dressed, unable to stop the smile from coming onto his face. When he had started this semester, he didn't think anything like this would happen. He expected to finish school, graduate, and stress about finding a job. Nothing special had ever happened to him before and he didn't think anything ever would. Fate had other plans, however, and brought Pekka into his life, changing it for the better. His heart swells as he realizes that he's found his home and that home is with Pekka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey with me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared; My hockey-centric blog is pekkas-angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
